Apollo and Artemis
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: Did you know the devil had a twin sister? Well, you'll get to know her in this story. This is a family's journey of reconciliation, in all its lovely rockiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I'm excited to expand upon such an interesting Biblical legend.**_

Lux was supposed to be his paradise lost on Earth. But lately, it'd also become a hotbed for something he wasn't used to, something he wasn't sure if he liked or not: introspection. Frank, the closest thing he'd had to a real friend in eons, was now gone forever. There was a difference between regular faith and blind faith. In Lucifer's opinion, it was the latter that'd killed the preacher. A tribute poured out unbidden as his fingers danced across the piano keys: "Knocking on Heaven's Door". Behind him, he heard the soft squeak of door hinges. This was followed by the scuff of shoes on the club's floor. A hint of perfume met his nose, announcing its owner's presence, before she uttered a single word: Chloe Decker. He didn't greet her with a snarky flirtation, as he usually did. In fact, the corner of his mouth just barely twitched up in a smile as she sat beside him. She gently patted his arm twice to get his full attention. He shifted in his seat, and their eyes met.

Chloe sighed out, "Hi."

He huffed, making a groaning noise that sounded like a return "Hi".

This was followed by, "Bit late for a new case, isn't it?"

"I'm not here about a case. I'm here for you?"

He put a bit of charm into his voice: "Really?"

She knew this was a front, and a tiny barely-audible sigh escaped her.

Her tone remained soft as she replied, "Yeah. I figured you could use a friend."

To deflect the awkwardness, Lucifer gestured at the piano and asked if she played. After a bit of cajoling, they ended up playing a bouncy song called "Heart and Soul". It was soon on a loop, like they couldn't stop playing. When the conversation did pick up again, it started from a place he hadn't expected.

Chloe said, "So, I've met your brother..."

He wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

He replied, "Yes, and once was quite enough."

"Well, I was going to ask if he was your only sibling. I mean, do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"Yes. In fact, I have several-too many to count, really. Now, let's move on to something else."

"Come on. It's a harmless question. I know you have a lot of trouble, talking about your family, but you promised to be honest with me."

He hated when she was right. The look on his face must've betrayed this, judging by the giggle that escaped his companion. He gave a slight chuckle of his own, while continuing to play music.

She then asked, "Was there one particular sibling you were close to? More than the others, I mean."

Instantly, his focus glazed over as his mind drifted into the flashback. He remembered that last fight, how her dark irises had blazed fiercer than Dante's vivid _Inferno_. He couldn't believe she'd been so blasé about this unjust fate they'd been given. She claimed to have done so just to stay close with him, but he wasn't sure. It was that same uncertainty that led to extreme mistrust, and thus to the fight that split them up. He remembered the tears in her eyes as he waved his hand and made her disappear, the very tears that were now prickling in the corners of his eyes.

His reply to Chloe's question came out in a breathy, trance-like tone: "My sister…my _twin_ sister."

"Twins?"

Instantly, the vision cleared, and Lucifer blinked. He covered up his emotions by clearing his throat and scratching his cheek, loathing the changes he refused to admit were taking place. He again flashed his most charming Cheshire cat grin, standing up and walking over to the bar.

As he set up the drink he wanted, he said, "Yes, twins. It's quite rare for us. She and I had a bit of a spat, and we haven't spoken in many, many, _many_ years."

His abrupt tone at the end of that sentence told Chloe he was done with the conversation. Right, as if she'd let him get away with giving her so little info.

"Tell me about her. What was she like?"

Silence. He was probably hoping that if he ignored her line of questioning long enough, she'd eventually grow tired of it and change the subject.

Said hopes were proved in vain when she then asked, "What was your big fight over?"

He slammed a bottle hard on the bar's counter, replying, "Honestly, detective, you're like a dog with a bloody bone! At some point, you're going to break your teeth!"

She raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth just barely twitching up. His shoulders dropped, a sigh escaping him as he realized she wasn't going to back down.

Pouring a glass of scotch, he said, " _Alright_. I questioned her motives for following me. I said that she used me as an excuse, like all the mortals here do. She was offended by that, as you can imagine. Things escalated beyond either of our controls. Impulsively…I punished her."

"How? What did you do?"

"I cursed her. I gave her permanent humanity, and I banished her to this world. It's the only regret I've ever had in my entire existence."

Chloe sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he continued to cling to this delusion. He probably yelled a few choice profanities at his sister, and she ran crying from his home and drove away. And even beyond that, she knew he had a few more recent regrets that he'd never willingly admit to. She flashed a tiny smile when he poured a second glass of scotch for her, mouthing the words "Thank you" as he slid it along the bar to her waiting hand.

She was mildly surprised when, without further provocation, he volunteered more information about his sister: "The last time I made a solid effort to track her, I learned she was also living on the west coast."

This had to be the other reason why he'd chosen to move to L.A. He was trying to find and reconcile with his sister.

"Okay. Last thing, I promise", and she paused before finishing, "What was her name?"

A noise that sounded like "luh-luh" was muffled as he took a gulp of his drink. He then cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking when that rude action made Chloe roll her eyes.

"Lilith", he told her, "Her name was Lilith."

 _ **AN: Next chapter, we meet her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Enter the sister.**_

Chloe didn't expect Lucifer's casual, brief discussion of his sister to weigh as heavily on her as it did. It'd been a week since that night, and he hadn't brought it up again. It'd put a little meat on the story of this mysterious and frustrating man. It was surprisingly easy for her to picture a little boy between five and ten years old, laughing naughtily as he chased his sister with a worm on a stick. She rolled her eyes, knowing the innuendo he'd be unable to resist making over that phrase. All he'd said about Lilith's location was that she now lived somewhere on the west coast.

"That narrows things down a lot", Chloe thought with a sarcastic half-smile.

This meant the woman could be as far south as Baja, California, or as far north as Alaska. Wherever Lilith was now, she hoped she was happy, and that she'd learned to forgive her brother after all this time. Forgiveness had become a big theme in her life, as well as in her partner's. She was slowly learning to forgive her mother and Dan, forgive herself, and forgive all of Lucifer's annoying, but result-getting quirks. That didn't mean she was ready to admit this to his face, though she suspected he already guessed it. She was grateful for his current silence on her cell. She flicked her eyes sideways at it in her purse, when she paused at a stoplight. It brought back a recent funny memory, a day when he kept trying to change her ringtone. Everything from Van Halen's "Running with the Devil", to ACDC's "Highway to Hell", to even David Bowie's "Scary Monsters and Super-Creeps" ran across her mind. Why couldn't she have just taken her phone with her, whenever she left the room? Why did she continue to trust him?

She recalled his words from several weeks ago: "I have never lied to you, and I _will_ never lie to you."

All this introspection was beginning to give her a headache. She needed caffeine. She was unusually patient as she waited in line at Starbucks. Her attention was drawn by the sound of a loud motor, followed by the squeak of wheels and the chuff of exhaust fumes. Sure enough, when she turned to her right, she saw a Greyhound bus pull up to a stop a few feet outside the shop. She watched a few people exit the bus, forced to look away when it was her turn to place an order. She smiled at the cashier after doing so, taking a seat on a bench as she waited for her drink to be ready. Then, the bell above the door rang as another customer stepped inside. Curious, Chloe looked up from her phone.

Judging by the slung-over-the-shoulder duffle bag, this woman must've been a passenger on the bus. The subtle tan in her skin said she visited the beach a lot. Her jet-black hair hung down to a couple of inches above her waist, ending in loose waves and curls. A lifting of her aviator shades onto the top of her head revealed eyes as brown as melted chocolate. She wore a black spaghetti-strap tank top, tight blue jeans, and sneakers. The rainbow straps of the tank top matched the skull-and-crossbones on the front of it. But it was her only piece of jewelry, a gold ring on her right middle finger, which really drew Chloe's attention. There was a single stone, an onyx, surrounded by odd black engravings. It seemed so familiar.

So, too, did her accent when she finally reached the counter: "Do you have any English Breakfast, darling?"

Another Brit. Lucifer would definitely be happy about that. Her smile was even more of a reminder of the biggest pain in Chloe's behind. One could practically hear the " _ding_ " when teeth were flashed. Her choice of drink was simple, so it was done quickly. But when she went to pay, she turned out to be a little short. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like a profanity. Feeling bad, Chloe stood up, smiling sympathetically as she walked over and offered to pay the rest of the cost.

The woman said, "Thank you so much. That's very kind."

"It's no trouble. I know how frustrating these little last-minute hiccups can be. Besides, my drink is here, anyway."

She gestured behind the counter, where a mocha latte was being brought over to her. The pair continued talking as they walked outside.

She asked, "So, what's your story?"

"I'm picking out a vacation apartment. I live just over the Oregon border, but it's near the beach. I'm looking for a more cosmopolitan feel."

"Got it. So, are you going to find a hotel and crash a while?"

" _Hardly_. I'm too anxious for that. After sitting in a cramped bus for hours, I need to cut loose."

A sudden idea crossed Chloe's mind. She couldn't believe she was about to give the guy's business a plug, but it was really the least she could do.

She said, "There's a nightclub called Lux. You should check it out."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to look into it."

"Great. Just…watch out for the owner, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

A giggle was followed by, "You'll see. Don't worry."

A slight awkwardness set over them. They realized that, despite the conversation, they still didn't know each other's names. Chloe smacked her palm against her forehead, rolling her eyes.

She said, "I teach my kid to use her manners, and I don't even use mine. Chloe Decker."

They shook hands.

"Lily Stellan. Nice to meet you."

 _ **AN: Two things. 1)I envision Morena Bacarin as Lilith. & 2)"Stellan" means "star". I considered it appropriate, given Lucifer's chosen last name.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: As the line from "Mulan" goes: "One family reunion, coming right up."**_

That night found Chloe in what'd become her usual nighttime hangout—the bar at Lux. Maze, also as per usual, kept giving her the stink-eye. Honestly, what was going on with that woman? What had she done to tick her off? Oh, well. It wasn't a question worth dragging herself down for. Lucifer was onstage again, performing a request by one of the other club patrons: "Music of the Night". She'd never pegged him as a theater buff, so she figured the song's allure had something to do with phrases like "Let your darker side give in". The way his tongue flowed over that first 'l', coupled with how he winked at her at the end of the sentence, sent a shiver down her spine that she forced herself to ignore. She brought her amaretto sour to her lips, taking a couple of swallows before checking her phone. Then, she spotted a familiar face from the corner of her eye. It was Lily, the girl she'd met earlier. She wore a knee-length, leopard-print, flowy halter dress. This was coupled with a studded denim jacket and a pair of black motorcycle boots. Her raven hair was pinned in a low-set and slightly-messy bun, with an orange hibiscus-shaped clip attached to that. There were garnet studs in her ears. She smiled when she spotted Chloe, waving at her as she paid the club's entrance fee.

Walking over, she clapped the detective on the shoulder and said, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here! What's going on?"

"Well, I didn't expect to be here as often as I have, but…"

Chloe went on to explain that a consultant for the police, who also happened to be her partner, ran the club.

"Sounds a bit like Sherlock Holmes."

"He wishes."

"Is that why you told me to avoid him?"

"That and more. It's sort of complicated to explain."

"Mm."

Another bartender took Lily's order: an apple martini. When the glass was placed on the counter in front of them, Chloe noted how vivid a shade of green the drink was.

She gestured at it and said, "That's pretty bright."

"Yes, it is. I like the etherealness of it, the unearthliness. There's always been something about the magical, the secretive, the… _forbidden_ …that's greatly appealed to me over the years."

Something about the way she'd emphasized the word "forbidden" was equal parts eerie and curious. A low, contented hum escaped her when she took the first sip.

"Beautiful. Why don't you try one for yourself, Miss Decker? Have your own little taste of forbidden fruit."

"Thanks, but I'm good."

A shrug was followed by a couple more sips of the martini. Something about this bit of conversation hit unsettlingly close to home for Chloe, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Then, Lily's gaze drifted to the other end of the bar, and her eyes narrowed as though she recognized someone.

A questioning wonder was in her whisper: "Maze?"

"What? You-", Chloe looked over her shoulder, "You know her?"

"Well, I did a long time ago, but-"

"So, darling, what did you think of my little show? I could give you an _encore_ later, if you'd like."

Both women turned at the sound of that voice. Lucifer was smiling broadly as he walked towards them, having eyes for no one else but the detective.

Ignoring the flutter in her chest at his flash of perfect teeth, she rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you for the rudeness."

"You're welcome."

"Look, in case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Well, of course, I noticed. I simply-"

It was at that precise moment his eyes met those of her companion. Everything stopped. Standing up and taking a step back, Chloe's jaw fell slightly open. For his part, Lucifer also couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was the definition of irony. He'd only mentioned this woman seven days ago, and she was now standing in front of him. That number truly was lucky, or sacred. He wasn't sure he'd pick either choice.

Lily's tone conveyed her own shock: "Sam?"

She reached out, placing her left palm against his cheek. He didn't flinch at her use of that name. She was the only one who could ever get away with it, both then and now.

"Oh, Sam…"

She took a half-step closer, as if she was about to hug him. Then out of nowhere, she pulled her hand back and curled it into a fist. The punch to his diaphragm was swift and sharp, nearly making him double over. It took every ounce of his strength not to scream out a profanity as he stumbled backwards.

Groaning in pain, he said, "Yes. It…it's good to see you again, too, Lilith."

 _ **AN: In the next chapter, Lucifer shows some brotherly concern. Of course, being him, it goes a tad overboard.**_


	4. Chapter 4

As happy as Chloe was to see a family reunited, she couldn't help but feel sad and annoyed at the look on Lucifer's face. The first emotion was because of the shock in his eyes, and the pained grimace formed by his perfect teeth. He'd genuinely been hoping for a warmer response. As for the annoyance...well, did he honestly think his sister would be all sunshine-and-giggles, after he threw her out?

Lilith asked, "How long has it been, brother dearest? Four millenia?

Standing straight again, Lucifer put a bit more Cheshire Cat into his grin and replied, "Four-and-a-half, but who's counting?"

"Mm. So, how exactly did you find me? I've been in this town less than twelve hours."

"And _I've_ been in it a little over five _years_."

"Then why, over the course of those five years, did you not try to look for me?"

The sparkle in his eyes dimmed a bit, and his smile slowly faded away to nothing. Chloe was amazed, though she hid it well. Lucifer looked truly hurt. The last time she'd seen that was when Father Frank died in his arms.

He gave a heavy sigh and shrugged, saying, "I don't know, Lils. I just don't know."

Lils? How sweet. She rather liked this more sensitive side to her partner. And the fact that he'd uttered one of those rare apologies? Miraculous! Lilith gave a sigh of her own, running her hand over her face.

She said, "I don't like to admit when I'm wrong, either, Sam. But I'd have really liked it, if you'd had this epiphany a lot sooner."

Lilith quickly gulped down the rest of her drink, before turning back to the bar and raising two fingers to get attention.

"Another appletini, please!"

Chloe chimed in: "You sure about that?"

"Oh yeah", she replied, "I think I'm going to need it."

She glanced sideways at Lucifer on those last two words, which made his shoulders drop slightly in dejection. The face who brought the drink over was another familiar one.

"Mazikeen! Really long time, no see!"

"Indeed. It's always good to see a princess come home."

Both women giggled, and they fist-bumped across the counter.

Lucifer rolled his eyes a second time and said, "Yes. Yes. A great time had by all. Now then", he took a seat beside his sister, "Why don't you tell us about all the shenanigans you've gotten into over the years, hmm? I'm sure there's some lovely juiciness to share."

"Wouldn't you like to know", she shot back.

" _Lils._ "

" _Sam_."

They remained in an undeclared staring contest, but only for a couple of seconds. Lilith was the one to break it, sighing and resting her chin in her right palm.

She told him, "Look, I know you want to talk, and we will. Just...Just not now, alright? I'm in too much of a shock over seeing you again. I didn't think I ever would."

Because they'd been so distracted, none of them had noticed that the song on the loudspeakers had changed. Lilith's ears perked up, her eyes widening slightly as she turned around.

"I _love_ this one! Want to dance?"

Chloe smiled politely and replied, "I don't need to."

"Oh, come now! All work and no play make for a very dull life!"

With that, she grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dancefloor. Watching them, Lucifer brought a glass of bourbon to his lips as they parted in a naughty smile. She took a deep breath to force back the shudder that smile caused. She didn't know why the cocky, snotty, smolderyness of this man was suddenly so hard to ignore. The song playing certainly wasn't helping her conflicred thoughts: Cascada's "Bad Boy". The girl in that song ended up with the boy in question, despite claiming to only like him on a superficial level. Chloe would be damned, if she'd let this be her fate, too. She didn't care that her fluttering heart said otherwise. Apparently, Lucifer believed along similar lines, judging by the way his eyes raked over her frame and seemed to bore straight into her. Meanwhile, Lilith was having a grand old time. She had her arms draped on some emo guy's shoulders, her hips swaying as his right hand went to the small of her back. They were both smiling, but her brother was not. Chloe could practically see the smoke, now coming out of Lucifer's ears. When both of Mr. Emo's hands went to Lilith's hips, that was the last straw. Lucifer stormed over and grabbed a fistful of red t-shirt, yanking the man a few inches off the ground as his smile changed from charming to menacing.

His voice dropped to a near-growl: "Touch her like that again, and I'll have you, writhing in agony!"

"Hey, man, I was just-"

"There was nothing _just_ about it!"

"Sam, stop!"

Flicking his eyes sideways, he replied, "As you said, we'll talk _later_!"

"Put him _down_ , Samael!"

The twins were once again in a staring contest. But this time, Lucifer broke it. The fire in his eyes dimmed, and he gently tossed Mr. Emo a couple of inches to the side. The man immediately left the area. Giving a loud huff, Lilith crossed her arms and said, "You know, you're certainly one to talk. Have you forgotten how _I_ was writhing in agony when you", and she glanced at Chloe, before lowering her voice, "-when you sliced off my wings and banished me? I wound up in the middle of a field in the rain, nearly passing out from blood loss. I was petrified. The kind villagers who took me in thought I'd been attacked."

"But-"

"I'm not finished. What really made things worse was the fact that I couldn't provide a true explanation for my injuries. What could I say-that I was the twin sister of the devil, himself, freshly kicked out of hell? That would've gone over just swimmingly, don't you think?"

Not waiting for him to respond, she rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bar. Both he and Chloe followed. After gesturing for Maze to come back over, she took out a large scrap of paper from her clutch and ripped it into three pieces. She scribbled her cell-phone number on each, handing them to her companions.

Her brother's bodyguard asked, "So, where are you staying?"

"At the Knickerbocker Hotel. Maybe, old Monty Clift will drop by tonight."

The wink she made earned a giggle, as well as a huff from the other woman behind her.

She turned around to face Chloe again and asked, "You don't believe in ghosts?"

"Uh...let's just say there are a lot of things I'm starting to wonder about."

"Ooh...do share, Miss Decker. And please, feel free to be specific."

She flicked her eyes sideways in annoyance at Lucifer, who merely smirked and took another sip of bourbon.

He gave a naughty chuckle, gesturing at her as he told Lilith, "This one's a real gem. You'll along great."

A tsk sound suddenly drew their attention.

Lilith asked Maze, "What's with you?"

"Doesn't matter. So, I guess that means you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yes. I suppose I will."

Lilith then straightened out a tight muscle in her arm, and said, "Seems the long bus ride affected me more than I thought it would. I better go get some sleep."

She flashed a smile at everyone, exchanging hugs with Maze and Chloe. As for her brother, she gave him a polite barely-there peck on the cheek, patting his arm before walking out of the club. Chloe left soon after that, saying she was getting a text from Trixie's babysitter and had to go home. She rolled her eyes again, this time playfully, when her partner wiggled the fingers of his right hand in a naughty good-bye gesture. Once she was gone, the situation commentary began.

Maze asked, "So...now, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Meeting the family is a huge step in a relationship. But then again, it's not the good officer's first time in such a position."

" _Please_. I've got better things to do with my imagination than think about _him_."

That was the truth. He didn't know how Amenediel would take the news about Lilith. To be honest, he really didn't care right now.

Maze continued, "Mm. And what about Chloe's ex?"

"Lils can handle herself with Detective Douche."

Turning dramatically on her heel, Maze sauntered back over to the other side of the bar. Knowing she was going to continue ignoring him, he sighed and took another couple sips of his bourbon. She'd always teased him about his bond with Lilith. But in truth, though he'd never say so out loud, she did have a point. If he thought this cat-and-mouse with Chloe was complicated, how were things going to change with his twin back in the picture? And why did he like the new softness in his heart, at finally knowing she was okay? There were so many questions, so much grey where there'd once been only black-and-white. It was fascinating.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: In this chapter, we get a little introspection from Lilith, as well as a tense bit of bonding between her & Lucifer.**_

A late-night rainstorm was usually peaceful, as long as it didn't bring along its lovely cousins, thunder and lightening. For Lilith, peace was suddenly a thing in very short supply. She sat on her borrowed bed in a long-sleeved t-shirt and yoga pants, knees to her chest and with a glass of red wine balanced in her right hand. She'd never been so conflicted about anything. She'd missed her twin like crazy all this time. So why, when they finally reunited, did she feel nothing but a desire to punch him? Judging by what she'd seen so far of his new friend, Chloe Decker, she'd bet this woman felt the same way. Her heart pinched as she recalled the look on his face, when her fist made contact. Sighing, she realized she needed an objective opinion. She rolled her eyes and put down her wine glass, before reaching into her clutch for her cellphone. If there was one thing she loved about this modern era more than anything else, it was the communication technology.

She called her friend, Erica, and said, "Cinderella's back from the ball."

A giggle was followed by, "So, how was your first taste of the L.A. club circuit?"

"It was fine. I met some...interesting people."

"Uh-oh. Did some drunken dummy turn into Grabby Sam?"

If only she knew.

Lilith replied, "Grabby, yes, and Sam took care of the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I, um...I found my brother."

"Your _twin_ brother? The one that you had that huge falling out with years ago?"

"The very same. Apparently, he owned the club I walked into."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, I have no bloody clue. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy to see him. But at this point, I just feel...odd. There's, like, a hurricane happening in my skull right now."

"I get it. You should probably meditate to help clear your mind. Maybe listen to some nature sounds."

"Way ahead of you. The rain monster is already attacking my window."

Erica giggled, and they said their good-byes a short while later. Lilith watched as each drop hit the glass with an almost-musical quality. The corner of her mouth twitched. Maybe, things wouldn't be so bad. The next morning, she got a text from Chloe, asking if she wanted to meet up for coffee before the other woman headed into work.

She replied, "I'll catch an Uber ride to your place. Send back directions, okay?"

"Sure."

An hour later found Lilith outside her hotel, sitting on a bench next to one of the few payphones still in existence in America. She was protected from the wind by a banana-yellow leather jacket, which added the right pop when compared against the rest of her outfit: dark jeans and a black t-shirt with the Happy Bunny saying "Not Listening". Her hair was pulled back from her face by a small clip, but it still hung down over her shoulders. She kept herself busy by reading, checking her phone every few minutes. When a few men from a construction crew walked by, her wave made them all smile and teasingly elbow each other. She rolled her eyes, giggling under her breath after they disappeared around a corner. She was about to put in her earbuds to listen to some music, but the loud beep of a car horn suddenly stopped her. She thought it was for someone else at first. But then, the beep happened again. She felt the urge to roll her eyes, when they settled on her brother's goofily-smiling face. Lucifer looked slicker than Crisco in his vintage, black, two-seater. From the corner of her vision, she saw several female drivers nearly get into accidents, from glancing over their shoulders to stare at him.

He beeped a third time and shouted, "Oi! Don't ignore me, missy!"

If he beeped again, she was fully prepared to see just how far their immortality could stretch. Giving a loud huff, she put her iPod away in her purse, before standing up and walking over. When she reached the car, she threw her purse into the passenger side and leaned against the door with both hands.

"Good morning, Fredrica Mercury."

He gestured at her jacket, which, despite everything, made her flash a bit of teeth.

"That was a smile. An actual smile."

"Well, don't get too hooked on it."

"Oh, come on. You can't stay pissed off at your own twin for all eternity."

"I pretty much have been."

"But you still missed me. Admit it."

She smirked and replied, "Chloe told you about my Uber ride, didn't she? You called them to cancel it, and that's why you're here."

He huffed, his shoulders dropping ever-so-slightly.

Then, he said, "Just get in the damn car."

"Such a gentleman."

"Always."

This time, she was a bit more at-ease with letting the smile come out. Lucifer was smiling, too, as he watched her buckle her seatbelt. The car pulled back into the main flow of traffic.

Lilith said, "I was supposed to get coffee with-"

"I know. I'm taking you over there. I didn't want her to worry about bringing you to the club, after your gossip session was done."

"And what makes you think I want to spend my first complete day in Los Angeles, hanging out at Lux with you?"

"Don't you?"

He quirked up an eyebrow, a clipped naughty chuckle escaping him. She rolled her eyes again, putting her right elbow on the door's armrest and her head on her fist. Hoping to lighten the mood a bit more, he reached over and turned on the radio. It'd been pre-set to his favorite rock station, and it came on amidst a David Bowie classic. Lucifer loudly joined in for the line "Under the moonlight, the serious moonlight", which earned a giggle from his sister. She was quick to conceal it, though. They drove into a quaint semi-woodsy suburb, which she couldn't help but be charmed by. It was the beginning of October, so several houses were already being dressed up for a certain holiday. Seeing them gave Lilith an interesting idea.

She asked, "Are you planning to do anything special at Lux for Halloween?"

"I was unaware it required enhancement...much like other things."

"I'm serious. You do special themes with the music all the time. This would be no different. Maybe, you could ask patrons to come in costume. That might be fun."

He seemed to be giving it some serious thought: "Yes, you're right."

She saw where his mind was going, and she quickly stopped it: "No horns. Too cliche."

She almost giggled again at the way he seemed to deflate before her.

He muttered, "Killjoy."

"Child."

"Does this", and he gestured at his body when they reached a stoplight, "-look like a _child_ to you?"

"No one can see the inside. Not even me."

"Not true."

"What does _that_ mean?"

He didn't answer right away. She attributed this more to personal reluctance, rather than the light turning green.

After just over a minute-and-a-half, plus a repeat of her question, Lilith finally got a response: "You're the only one who ever could."

She was taken aback by the openness in his tone, as well as the brief flicker of vulnerability in his eyes. Said flicker was gone all too soon, replaced by the charming mask he usually showed the rest of the world. She wanted to reach out, to hug him like she used to, but there was still one question she needed answered.

"If you really believe that, Sam...why did you send me away?"

Neither one acknowledged that he'd lurched his car to a stop. His shoulders slumped, and conflict played across his features.

Finally, he whispered his words from the previous night: "I just don't know."

"You seem to not know a lot of things lately."

"Indeed...and one of them is just beyond this door."

He gestured to their right, at the house they'd pulled up next to.

"This is Chloe's place?"

"Mm-hm. Apparently, her mum paid for the whole she-bang."

"Nice."

"Yes, it is. Now then, sister dearest, why don't we go inside and introduce you to Miss Decker's little monkey?"

"Tell me that's not a euphamism."

"I can't help it, if you've got a dirtier mind than me."

" _Nobody_ could have a dirtier mind than you."

"Very true."

Like his English gentleman persona dictated he should, he held the door open as she exited the car. She paused on the front step, feeling oddly nervous as Lucifer knocked on the door.

He then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "By the way, in regards to things I've yet to _know_ , I want you to understand that I mean this in the Biblical sense."

"Oh, believe me, I understand."

"Good girl."

She made a "tsk" noise, before returning her attention to the door in front of them. Second later, it slowly opened...

 _ **AN: Up next, the princess of hell meets Trixie.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. Morning."

"Hey. How'd you sleep", Chloe replied as she hugged Lilith.

"Alright. Melatonin is a miraculous thing."

"I've never tried it."

"There's a lot of things you haven't tried, darling... _yet_."

She shot the man a glare, but the sound of rushing footsteps cut her off from speaking. A brunette girl about three feet tall ran into the room. The gaps from missing teeth added to her adorableness. Apparently, Lucifer didn't think so. He flashed a smile that was more of a pained grimace as the child squealed his name and hugged him.

"Yes. Yes. It's lovely to see you, too", he said as he gently and awkwardly pushed her away.

"I heard you come in."

"Lucky me."

He groaned slightly when Lilith elbowed him. A certain four-letter word crossed his mind, but even he had the decency not to curse in front of a kid. Plus, he really didn't feel like ticking his partner off this early in the morning. The adults' facial expressions amused the seven-year-old, who let out a giggle. Then, she noticed something about the ring on her special friend's right hand.

Seeing the side-twitch of her head, Lucifer asked, "What is it _now_ , child?"

She pointed and replied, "You have the same one."

"Oh", he said, looking down, "-Why, yes. I suppose we do. And if you must know, they're family heirlooms."

Glancing over her shoulder, the girl asked, "Mommy, what's an heirloom?"

Chloe replied, "It's an object that's passed down through multiple generations of a family. Certain people in that family get to own and take care of it, which make it even more special over time."

"Oh."

She then turned back around and boldly stepped towards the new lady in her house.

She flashed a grin and said, "You're pretty."

Crouching, Lilith replied, "Why thank you, sweetheart. I think you're pretty, too."

"Are you related?"

"Yes. We're twins.".

"Like Luke and Leia?"

"Again with the jedi", Lucifer quipped.

" _Sam_."

Lilith shot him a glare over her shoulder, to which he responded with a mouthing of "What". Trixie then asked why she called him Sam. She replied that it was his middle name, and that she was the only one allowed to use it.

"Okay. Mommy, can I show her my Barbies?"

"If she wants to see them."

"Please, Lilif?"

A giggle was followed by, "You can call me Lily, if you want. And yes, I'd love to see your dolls."

"Yay!"

With that, she grabbed the dark-haired woman's hand and dragged her out of the room. Reaching the sofa, Trixie picked up a plastic figure and explained the

character's trio of occupations.

Lilith said, "Sailor Moon has evil aliens, reincarnated princesses, and talking cats", she gestured at the doll, "-and it's less complicated than _this_."

"Sailor Moon? Sounds like something my grandma would've done."

"Your grandma?"

"Why yes. Did you not pay attention to your surroundings, Lils", Lucifer asked as he stepped into the living room, "Did you not notice the lovely poster in the foyer?"

Lilith heard Chloe groan in the background, but she didn't ask about it. Her brother led her over to the mentioned poster.

"' _Althea'_. Nice."

Her eyes settled on the name Penelope Decker.

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Having a famous parent is never easy. Trust us", she gestured between her and Lucifer, "We know."

If it weren't for the buzzing of her phone, Chloe would've made a sarcastic remark over who their "famous parent" might be. Trixie jogged into the kitchen to pour a glass of orange juice. This gave the twins the perfect chance to have a semi-private heart-to-heart. They both lowered their voices, so they wouldn't be overheard.

Lucifer said, "I'm surprised you're handling the imp so well."

"She's sweet. I like her enthusiasm. And besides, I just like proving people wrong."

"Aw. A show for little ol' me?"

A huff of annoyance was followed by, "Once again, it's all about you."

"What does _that_ mean?"

She turned to face him directly and asked, "You think you're the only one, who's suffered all this time?"

"We already talked about your wings."

"No. This isn't about my wings. _Listen_."

She motioned for him to lean in closer, which he did.

Then, she continued, "Despite humanity's supposed hatred of labels, everybody gets one. You have several."

"Your point?"

"My _point..._ is that I had to watch as _my_ title became 'baby-killer'."

He tried to speak, but was cut off: "Alright. Be quiet for once", and she paused briefly, "We had similar purposes in the old days, remember? I was responsible for bringing the souls of ill children to Heaven. I hated, seeing the heartbroken looks on their loved ones' faces. But I did it, because it was my job. When I chose to follow you, to stay with the sibling I with whom I was closest, my reputation on Earth was shattered. Overnight, I went from compassionate, motherly guardian to vengeful murderer. And I was alright with that...for a time."

The words "until you threw me out" hung unspoken in the air between them. As Lilith walked around him towards the kitchen, she was mildly surprised when Lucifer suddenly gripped the three center fingers of her right hand. She noticed the subtle glisten of tears in his eyes. She was about to say something, but a huff and a plastic snap drew her attention.

"What's wrong, Chloe", she asked as she walked over.

"I just had a talk with Trixie's babysitter. Poor thing's grandmother just died. The funeral's scheduled for Saturday, so she won't be able to be here that day."

The seven-year-old said, "I'll make her a nice card."

"That's sweet, honey. I'm sure she'll appreciate it, but that still leaves us with a problem. It's not your dad's weekend, so I don't know if he'll be able to take you."

"What about Grandpa Carlos and Grandma Emily?"

"I told you before. They're on a cruise."

When asked who those people were, Chloe replied, "My ex-husband's parents."

Then, Lucifer asked, "Why haven't I met this mysterious couple yet?"

"With any luck, you never will."

"Not nice."

His sister stifled a laugh behind her hand. He shot her a glare. All was quiet for about a minute. Then, an idea sparked in Lilith's mind. She winked at Trixie, before tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I have the solution to your problem."

She could feel Lucifer's eyes on the back of her head, silently begging her not to say he'd take the child.

She almost giggled at his sigh of relief when she said, "I could watch her. I don't exactly have a packed schedule ahead."

"What about your apartment search?"

"This is L.A. There's always a place available somewhere."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Why would I? She's a doll."

Behind her, Lucifer said through a faked cough, "Chucky."

Ignoring him, both women walked to the seven-year-old's side.

Chloe asked, "What do you say, Trixie-babe? Would you mind, hanging out with Lilith on Saturday?"

"No", and she hugged the person in-question before continuing, "I like her."

Petting her head, Lilith replied. "Aw. Thanks. I like you, too."

"Well, I guess that settles it, then."

After Chloe left the room to update her ex on what'd happened with the babysitter, Lilith watched her brother waltz over to the fridge and take out a bottle of soda.

As he brought it to his lips, he told her, "Good luck, Lils. I have a feeling you'll need it."

"Thanks, Sam, but I don't think I will."

"Of course not."

 _ **AN: Up next, a girls' day out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: "Girls just wanna have fun..."**_

"What does your name mean?"

"Why do ask?"

"Just curious", Trixie said, "The last time I was with my babysitter, she showed me a website that tells the meanings of names. Mine means 'bringer of joy'."

Lilith replied, "Well, that's spot-on."

She giggled when her tickling of the seven-year-old's stomach earned a smile.

She then said, "My name means 'storm goddess'."

They were in her rental car, a silver Kia Cadenza, driving to a place she'd described only as "a surprise". She remembered sighing when they'd first gotten in, loving the softness of the seats against her back and rear-end. Lilith had a sneaking suspicion of why it'd been so easy to acquire the car, but she didn't want to say it aloud and ruin the magic. He'd never make the admission, anyway.

Pulling the car to a stop, she told Trixie to look out the front passenger window.

"Do you recognize that building?"

"It's the mall", she replied joyfully, before then asking, "But why are we here?"

"We're going to have some girl time. Your mother tells me that you're doing well in your studies. I figured you deserved a reward."

The girl's smile grew.

She said, "My daddy rewards me for keeping my mouth shut."

"Yeah. Sam told me about the famous chocolate cake incident. I must say we're both very impressed."

She ruffled her hair before continuing, "I have a feeling I'll meet your father at the party."

"Party?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I managed to convince my brother to throw a Halloween party at Lux."

She hated to squash the hope suddenly in the seven-year-old's eyes, but she didn't have a choice: "It's a _grownup_ party."

"Oh."

Trixie's shoulders slumped, her eyes instantly flicking down. Feeling bad, Lilith placed her knuckle under the girl's chin and tilted it up to face her.

She then said, "There _is_ a way for you to be there, without actually being there."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to help me pick out some accessories for my costume?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled, gigglng at Trixie's enthusiasm as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

When they exited the car, she said, "Stay close, alright? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, Lily."

"Good girl."

Their first stop was to a jewelry store called Claire's. She led Trixie over to the racks of earrings.

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to get my ears pierced, until I'm ten. She says that'll make it more special."

"Of course, it will. But you see...I am _so_ fond of loopholes."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Lilith giggled as she chose a pair of earrings from one rack, crouched, and held them out to the seven-year-old. The studs were made in the shape of cupcakes. Pink rhinestones were used as frosting, yellow ones as the bottom, and brown ones as sprinkles.

"They're pretty."

"And clip-on", she replied, "That means you don't have to pierce your ears to wear them. They attach to the lobe, without making a hole."

" _Cool_!"

"Yes, it is. It's a great startup. Now", she stood up straight again, "See anything else you like?"

Trixie chose four more pairs of earrings: two that used clear rhinestones to make the shapes of a peace sign and a Celtic love knot, respectively, one pair that used yellow and brown ones to make a sunflower, and an ordinary plastic pair that looked like martini glasses.

Of that last pair, she said, "Lucifer will like them, since he owns a nightclub."

"Perhaps."

Lilith chose three pairs for herself, this time for piered ears, along with a combination necklace-and-earring set she planned to use for her costume. After Claire's, they proceeded to a Barbie doll and action figure store. If the mall as a whole was a continent, this store was a city-make that two cities. She stiffled a giggle as images of Minneapolis and St. Paul ran through her mind. There was an entire selection devoted to Disney and other fairytales. She knew her relationship with Lucifer, and even with Maze to some extent, needed mending. This seemed to compel her to pick out gifts for them. She picked out two watches, each with a quote from a Disney film on their faces. The one she planned to give to Maze said "Rotten to the core", while Lucifer's said "Doom with a view". She giggled at reading this, imagining her brother running a hand over his body to indicate "a view".

Lilith was studying a shelf of nail-polish, when she suddenly heard a giggle that was followed by her name, being called. She immediately power-walked over to Trixie's side.

"What's going on over here?"

"Look", she replied, pointing up to a specific Barbie.

The doll wore a sparkly, strapless, lilac ballgown, with matching elbow-length gloves. Its dark brown hair was piled atop its head, with dots of glitter scattered throughout. She asked what was so different about it.

Trixie told her, "It says 'Snow White', but it doesn't look like the cartoon."

Chocolate eyes flicked up, and understanding dawned.

"It's not supposed to. Look here", she pointed, "The main label says 'Once Upon A Time'. This is from a television show."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

Lilith took the box off the shelf and handed it to her, so she could read the words on it better.

Turning it over, she then said, "Cinderella's wedding. That's where her dress is from."

"Is purple your favorite color?"

"Yeah. Light purple. Can I have it, Lily? _Please_."

A smile and a ruffling of her hair was followed by, "No need to beg. Of course, you can."

"Yay!"

"But we'll need to cover up the price when we get you home, so your mother doesn't start in with her silly 'You didn't have to do that' nonsense."

"Okay."

"And remember, this is a collector's item, so you have to leave it on a shelf in the box."

"Got it."

Good thing she'd just gotten this card, so she didn't have to worry about maxing it out. It'd mysteriously shown up at her hotel room yesterday. She remembered rolling her eyes, after shutting her room's door. That man was really laying it on thick. The pair made their way to the food court for lunch. A coin-flip resulted in them, picking Chinese.

As they stood in line to order, Trixie said, "I always get sweet-and-sour chicken."

"There's nothing wrong with being a little adventurous every now and again."

Lilith convinced the child to try pork lo-mein. She, herself, had the shrimp version.

As they ate, she said, "I've always been a big seafood buff."

"Once, a cousin on my daddy's side asked me if I wanted seafood. Before I could answer, he turned around and opened his mouth, with all his chewed-up food still in there."

"Ew. You poor thing."

This was something she could picture her brother doing, if they'd had normal human upbringings.

"It's okay. He got a smack of the back of his head from Grandma."

"Well, good on her. Payback is a b- _witch._ "

Whoops. Better watch that mouth.

"Like what you're eating?"

"Mm-hm. I like how they're brown. It's cool to be different."

"Yes, it is, and don't you ever forget that."

Once they were full, they plowed their way through several different clothing stores. They always took side-by-side changing rooms, so they could do a little fashion show for each other. Trixie secretly envied how beautiful Lilith was. She hoped that she'd be that tall and confident, too, one day. Both sporting new pairs of sunglasses, their arms were weighed down with bags when they finally left the mall.

"Where are we going next?"

"I told you we were having a girly day. That includes hair."

"I've already had my bangs trimmed."

"Oh, we're talking much more than bangs, little one. Cut, style, the works. I made the appointment yesterday afternoon. Are you alright with that?"

"Sure."

Patting the girl's shoulder, Lilith said, "You sounded so grown-up just now."

"Thanks. I'm still working on it."

"Well, don't work _too_ hard. Life passes by unbelievingly fast."

Barely twenty-five minutes later, they were being led to sit-in hair dryers.

The seven-year-old asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Ideas to give Sam for the costume party. Whether or not he listens will be his own choice."

"I had a 'Strawberry Shortcake' theme for my fifth birthday."

"As lovely as that is, dear, the only time my brother would use strawberries...is something you're still far too young to hear."

"Is it about hookers?"

"How in the seven circles did you- _never mind_."

That last word came out through gritted teeth. Her left hand briefly clenched as she imagined smacking it hard across Lucifer's face. The work on Trixie's hair was much simpler than Lilith's, so she watched the final touches being put on her new friend's hair. The lower part of her raven hair was being painted garnet-red. It was a pretty contrast, reflecting both the mysterious and the passionate sides of her personality. If Lucifer were the type for it, she was sure he'd pick the same color and treatment.

"I could have that done. too, if I were older."

"What did I tell you before, sweetheart? You need to appreciate what you have, while you still have it. Trust me on that. And besides, there's still a way you can get these streaks."

"How?"

"With those."

She pointed to a wall with several tacks on it, clusters of sparkly, colored strips, hanging from each tack.

"Are they permanent?"

"No. You can take them out whenever you want. So, go on. Pick a color."

As they later drove down the freeway, Trixie kept giggling and turning her head side-to-side, in awe of her new lavender "extensions". Such were the simple joys of a child. Lilith couldn't help but admire that. One thing she didn't like, however, was how frequently she'd been yawning over the past ten minutes. She needed some caffeine. They turned into the parking lot for a Dunkin' Doughnuts.

"Why are we here?"

"Just getting a drink."

"I'm too young for coffee."

"Not necessarily. What your mother doesn't know won't hurt us."

A giggle was followed by, "You sounded like Lucifer just now."

"That seems to be happening more and more lately."

"You don't like it?"

Lilith paused before replying, "I'm not sure. So, what else has my dear brother been saying?"

"He told me once, 'Be bad, not boring.'"

"It's rare that I take Sam's advice, this occasion being one of them. But to ease your conscience, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind?"

"I'll get us both lattes, but your will be the smallest size. I'll ask for it to be iced, as well, so the espresso will be diluted. Sound good?"

"Okay."

Perhaps, Lilith's judgement wasn't quite as sound as she'd first believed. Full of new energy, Trixie spent the rest of the drive, begging her to keep repeating a certain Britney Spears song and singing it extremely off-key at the top of her lungs. "Oops, I Did It Again", indeed. She could hear her twin's mocking laugh in the back of her mind, saying it was better her than him. Thank goodness, the seven-year-old came down from her espresso-high, just as they were pulling into her neighborhood. After seeing Chloe's car in the driveway, a text announced their arrival. It put a warm tenderness in her heart to carry Trixie on her hip to the door.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. She was a right peach. I'll, uh...put the bags in her room."

It was different, being in the house without Lucifer breathing down her neck. She observed each of the pictures next to the child's vanity mirror. There were moments with her mother, grandparents, friends at school...it was all so amazing. Once again, she wondered what it could've been like, had she and her brother been human from birth. She pictured them as small children about Trixie's age, playing tag on a crisp autumn day. He'd yell a triumphant "You're it" when he touched her, gently pushing her into a big pile of leaves. She'd grab his arm and pull him in, too, both of them laughing gleefully. The idea made her get a bit choked up, which she was quick to hide when Chloe tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. You know...you're incredibly lucky to have a family like this."

She gestured at the pictures to make her point.

"I know I am. I make sure every day, that I don't take it for granted. Some people are still learning that lesson."

"Yes, they are. And I can think of one, in particular, right now."

An hour later found Lilith, despite her protesting a few days earlier, at Lux. It was far from peak customer time. Maze walked over with the requested drink: a rum-n-Coke.

She asked, "What's eating _you_?"

"Do you ever wonder...what you'd be doing right now, if you were human. A real human, I mean."

"I try not to."

"But that still means you have. So…", Lilith said with a "cough it up" gesture.

A sigh was followed with, "I don't know. I mean...I guess this whole bartender thing is kind of growing on me. Don't tell Lucifer I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Go on."

"I guess...well, I like the singer Joan Jett. If I were human, I'd probably be playing in a band like hers."

"I could see that. Out in front, or with an instrument?"

"Bass guitar. You know I like to get low."

They both laugh, high-fiving across the counter.

"Thanks for the watch, by the way. It's actually prtty cool."

"No problem."

A loudly clearing throat suddenly drew their attention. Matching sets of brown eyes linked across the room, as the owner of one of them descended the staircase. A broad smile split his face in half. It was probably that smile which lured numerous companions to his bed.

"Are my eyes deceiving? Even my own sister can't stay away from me."

Taking another sip, Lilith mumbled into her glass, "Oh, shut it."

"Come now. Don't be such a grouch. Hanging with the small human can't have been all bad."

"Actually, _she_ was a dream-and-a-half."

"Well, so am I."

She quirked up an eyebrow, before taking another sip of her drink. It was then that Lucifer noticed the magazine under her elbow, along with the watch.

Reaching for them, he said, "Presents for me? You shouldn't have. Wait...this isn't _Playboy_. It's bloody _Better Homes and Gardens_."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

"Very funny. What's it for?"

Meeting his eyes again, Lilith replied, "How much time have you got?

 _ **AN: Next time, we'll be getting into a bit of party-planning.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Sorry for the slight wait. I've been distracted by some real-life trouble. My mom will be having gall bladder surgery within the next couple of weeks. I'd appreciate both your patience & your prayers. _**

"I already said we could have a party, Lils."

"Only putting up orange and black streamers doesn't count."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the drink in his hand. The last ten minutes had felt more like ten hours. He didn't mind dressing up Lux for Halloween, but he really couldn't understand why Lilith insisted on making such a statement with it. Must be a girl thing.

"Seriously, Sam, you need a theme here."

"We've got one already", he replied, gesturing at the room behind them.

Looking around, she said, "Hmm...well, you do kind of have a point."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you."

She gave him a light, playful shove. But as she'd said before, her brother had a point. The dim lighting, candelabras, and Tim Burton-esque staircases were already giving her a flurry of ideas. Lucifer liked many things from thr 1980s. Perhaps, that could be worked in somehow. The concepts ran through her mind: gothic, Victorian, the 80s...what blended all four of those things? Then, she remembered the song he'd been singing the night they reunited.

The answer to her problem came out in a near-whisper: "Phantom."

"What", Maze asked from her spot behind the bar.

Lilith turned around and replied, "Phantom. It's perfect. We could dress up this place to look like _Phantom of the Opera_."

"Oh, the version with Leonidas and that fellow from 'The Conjuring'?"

"Why am not I surprised that's all you remember?"

"I don't know, sister dear. You tell me."

She narrowed her eyes at the snark in his tone. She then took a half-step forward, prepared to get in his face and ask what his problem was.

She didn't get the chance to, however, because Maze cut her off: "Would you two cut it out? You wanted a party, so plan a damn party!"

With that, she let out a loud huff and strode out of the room. Both twins watched her go.

Lilith said, "Touchy. What's with _her_?"

"I've learned it's often best not to ask. The death of cats, and all."

"Mm."

Taking her smart-phone out, she went to Google Images and searched for pictures from the film or stage set of "Phantom". Her brother would understand better what she was talking about, if he had a picture to look at. Finally, she came upon an image from the original video for "Music of the Night", with Michael Crawford and Sarah Brightman.

She held the phone out to him and said, "See? This is what I mean, Sam."

Narrowing his eyes in focus, he watched some of the video before replying, "Oh...well, I suppose it does have _some_ merit."

"Only some?"

"Don't start."

He took another sip of scotch. He wanted to make peace with Lilith, but he didn't know how to go about it. And of course, he didn't want to give off the impression that he'd gone soft. He felt her eyes still on him, boring into his deepest self. How ironic, that he felt uncomfortable being on the other end of this trick.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'll see what I can do, Lils."

"Come on. Don't be that way. This is your club, not mine."

"Oh, now it's mine?"

"My point is that we have to _cooperate_ , in order for this to work. 'Co' means ' _together_ '."

"I get it."

"Well, I don't. You handle things fine with Chloe."

She was both confused and curious, when at her mentioning of the detective's name, Lucifer suddenly couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Have I struck a nerve?"

"Moving on now."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. So, tell me...what's going on?"

He rolled his eyes, which earned a "tsk" noise from Lilith.

She then said, "You know, this is part of the reason we had issues back in the day. Somewhere along the line, we stopped talking. Whatever this is will eat you up, if you let it. Samael-"

"Look, I'm fine, alright? Don't I look it", he said with a playful half-smile, gesturing at his body.

"You're deflecting."

"And _you're_ starting to sound like Linda."

"Who's Linda?"

"His therapist", Maze shouted from somewhere behind them.

"Shut it", Lucifer shouted back.

"Be nice."

"I'm not supposed to be nice, remember?"

"Who says?"

He was taken aback, both by the sharpness in Lilith's tone, and by how directly on the head she'd hit the nail of his secret insecurities. Seeing a bit of the sparkle dim in his eyes, she let out a soft sigh. Her shoulders dropped the tiniest bit.

Hoping to deflect this newest bit of tension, she asked, "So, tell me more about this therapist. What does she look like?"

"She's blond, about five-foot-seven, has a strong liking for naughty librarian glasses, and she always has an often-sickening air of perkiness about her."

"Can't be _that_ sickening, if you're still going to her."

"True. She does have some...positive attributes."

He winked, earning a huff and a slight quirk-up of the side of Lilith's mouth.

"I'll bet she does, but is her actual advice any good?"

"You can see for yourself next week. Come to my session and meet her."

"Aren't there some kind of privacy laws about that?"

"Nothing wrong with a quick 'Hello'."

"Or a quick something else."

"Exactly", and he clapped her on the shoulder before contuing, "Good on you. We're finally starting to think alike."

"Dad, help me."

Lucifer groaned and said, "Thanks for ruining my buzz."

"You're welcome."

He chuckled under his breath and took another sip of scotch, before gesturing for her to hand over her phone.

Scanning through the pictures, he said, "I can work with this. I've got to put my own spin on it, of course."

"Naturally."

She felt a lightness in her heart when he laughed, giving her a gentle nudge in her side. It reminded her of their earliest days in the Palace, joking around in their rare downtime. But then, she remembered those first nights in the kind villagers' home, sobbing into her pillow in both physical and emotional agony. She swallowed hard, trying to not let fresh tears over the memory come out. She heard a shift on the stool beside hers. Lucifer reached for his glass again, making a "tsk" noise when he realized it was empty. He stood up and walked around to the inside part of the bar, grabbing the appropriate bottle and refilling the glass. In the middle of that, he noticed the look on his sister's face.

"Are you alright, Lilith?"

She flashed a barely-there smile and replied, "I will be."

With that, she stood up and disappeared from the room, probably going off to find Maze. Once she was gone, Lucifer felt his leg muscles go a bit slack. The sensation was odd, but he didn't care. He leaned against the bar's counter, propped up on his elbows and quietly taking sips from his glass. This wasn't the good kind of wrong. They never used to be so distant. What happened? He continued to watch the doorway his twin had walked through. The former king of hell let out a heavy exhale, resting his head in his palm.

 _ **AN: Next chapter, Lilith & Chloe do a little shopping.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of the salty ocean air was soothing to Lilith as she went on a morning ride. The mountain bike had shown up at her hotel room the previous day, with no explanation save for a note that read "Enjoy". She remembered fighting the urge to roll her eyes in front of the delivery man. The bike was a top-of-the-line model, very expensive, which left her no doubt as to who'd purchased it. Lucifer knew how outdoorsy she was, so the gift was his way of trying to get back into her good graces. They needed to have a serious discussion about this. She wasn't one of the bar flies that usually frequented Lux, somebody he could spoil for a smile. Maybe, the offer of meeting his therapist wasn't such a bad idea. Then, one crucial fact suddenly ran across her mind. They'd picked a theme for the Halloween party, but no decorations had been bought yet! Lilith was still new to the area, so she didn't know where the best stores were. Stopping next to a streetlight, she took out her cellphone and dialed Chloe's number.

"I hope you're not too busy", she said when the other end was picked up.

"No. Not at all. I was just signing some paperwork. What's going on?"

"I'm hoping to get some decorations for the party today. I'm heading back to my hotel now, and I was wondering if you could meet me there."

The detective replied warmly, "Got it. Half an hour sound good?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Chloe could feel the weight of Hollywood history crash down on her, when she walked into the Knickerbocker Hotel. She knocked twice, when she reached the correct room.

A voice came muffled through the door: "That you, Chloe?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Um...yes. J-Just hold on a moment."

Lilith gave an awkward laugh, as she opened the door. Her hair was still in the process of being toweled-dried, hence the slight flush of embarrassment in her cheeks.

Gesturing at the room, she said, "Make yourself at home, while I finish up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

With that, her partner's twin disappeared back into the bathroom. She let her eyes drift over the contents of Lilith's duffle bag, which lay spread out over the second bed. A laptop was sticking out from under several pairs of jeans. A bathrobe with "Despicable Me" minions on it was folded next to them. She also noticed a couple of DVDs. The silver writing on one of them drew her attention.

She mentioned it out loud: "Never pegged you for a Universal Monsters fan!"

"What's not to like? They did so much more with so much less. All that spooky shadow-play, theater of the mind...it's far beyond what truckloads of the best CGI can accomplish."

Lilith re-emerged not quite five minutes later. Her hair was draped over her right shoulder in a Katniss-style braid. That confident stride was so much like her brother's, that it sent an eerie shiver down Chloe's spine. How could two people so alike, also be so different? Lilith had a snarky streak that could give Lucifer's a run for its money, but she wore her sweetness further out on her sleeve than he did.

"So", she asked, "Which one's your favorite?"

"Favorite?"

She gestured at the dvd still in the detective's hand.

"Ah. Well, I'm not as big into these as you are. But, if I had to pick one I _did_ like...it'd probably be the original ' _Dracula'_. It's the who-dun-it aspect of it, I guess. It's fun to watch the characters figure out a mystery, that we already know the answer to."

"You mean you enjoy watching them flop about in confusion. It's your own form of torture. No wonder you and my brother get along."

"I wouldn't call it 'getting along'. We're iffy on a _good_ day."

"I can relate."

On the way to a nearby Party City, that last sentence began to eat away at Chloe. There was so much about them she still had to learn.

She asked, "What did you mean earlier?"

"About what?"

"You said you could relate. What did you mean by that?"

No answer. Just a sigh, and a shifting in the seat to stare out the window. They reached a stop light. Chloe leaned back, a sigh of frustration escaping her. She reached out and patted Lilith's shoulder, but still got no response. The light turned green again.

As she started the car forward, she asked, "Okay. What exactly happened between you two, anyway?"

"It's complicated to explain. I don't think you'd understand."

"Believe me, I'll understand. I know what it's like to have issues with your family."

But she didn't know it like this. How could the situation with her brother be made to sound plausible to somebody not likely to believe it? Only the vaguest of terms would work.

After about a minute of silence, she said, "He accused me of something I didn't do. He accepted rumors as truth, rather than my word. We'd been close for an eternity. So, I didn't get why he suddenly didn't trust me. That's what started the fight. It shouldn't have ended the way it did, but...some things, you just can't help."

Chloe understood. There was no topping her partner's stubborn streak. That wasn't always a bad thing, but now wasn't the time to mention it. Being inside the Party City made her feel like a kid again. She could hardly keep the smile from her face, however much she tried to. She asked Lilith what the theme for the party was.

"Have you seen any version of 'Phantom of the Opera'?"

"It's been a while."

"Well, think Gothic-Victorian. You know, spooky, but seductive."

That was all-too-easy to picture. But in her mind, it was a person, not a theme. She shook her head, clearing away his image. Some of the bigger pieces, like extra candlabras and three smoke machines, needed to be ordered and would be picked up in a few days. Other things, like table and wall decorations, were easier to find. If it had a gargoyle or angel design, it automatically went into their carts.

"Should we get candy?"

"I'm sure either Maze or Sam have already bought some."

Then, another party-related subject came up: "Do you have your costume yet?"

Costume? Oh, right. If she was helping pick out decorations, that implied she'd also be attending the party. Shoot.

"I haven't thought about it, really."

"Well, this place sells them. Why not give the choices a once-over?"

She didn't give her a chance to answer, before dragging her to the charts that listed each available costume in the store.

"How about a Native American princess? Your hair is just long enough to make the double-braids, like the girl in the picture."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I tried that once at a company party, while I was pregnant with Trixie."

"Didn't look good on your bump?"

"No. It looked fine. I just had to set straight a few of the greener officers, who kept calling me 'Tiger Lily'", and she shook her head before finishing, "Never again."

A giggle was followed by, "I don't blame you. How about this one, then? It looks like something from 'Gone With The Wind'."

Lilith gestured at a fluffy, frilly, peach-colored gown. It came with a matching hat and umbrella. This earned her a huff and a rolling of eyes.

Choking back a laugh of her own, she said, "Okay. Okay. Let's try something else."

They ran through costumes for a cowgirl and Lara Croft, but both were dismissed as being "too close to home". They had to find something that was both girly and edgy.

"Good luck", Chloe said.

There was a brief pause, before Lilith asked, "Hey, does Sam know you're here?"

"No, he doesn't. He thinks I'm on my lunch break."

"And he didn't gripe about being left all by his lonesome?"

"Lucifer's hardly ever-", she made air-quotes, "-'by his lonesome'. You know that."

"True. So, how do you think he's keeping himself occupied right now?"

"I'd rather not know."

"Mm."

The conversation was cut off, when the perfect costume for her friend was spotted. She was smiling as she took it off the shelf and held it up. Chloe's eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. _No_."

After another eye-roll, Lilith said, "Come on. You're not really showing that much skin. They sell the boots here separately, and I'm sure you have some brown pantyhose at home you could use."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Trixie will like it."

Chloe mumbled, "It's not Trixie I'm worried about."

"Don't worry. I'll fend off Sam."

She held out the costume, raising her eyebrow.

Grabbing it with a huff, Chloe said only, " _Fine_."

Later, once they'd left and were back in the car, she realized that Lilith hadn't bought a costume. She asked her about it.

"Oh, I already have mine. I ordered it from a catalogue."

"Where did you get _that_?"

"You seriously have to ask?"

She didn't. She'd already been made aware of the gifts, showing up at Lilith's hotel room.

"He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

" _Yes_...and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, don't do anything, then. At least, he's trying."

"And now, you're defending him."

"Believe me, I never thought I'd see the day."

It was an uplifting moment in a conversation that'd gotten a bit tense.

"By the way", Chloe said, "-my ex-husband is coming to the party, too."

"Nice. What does Sam have to say about it?"

"There's nothing he _can_ say. If he wants _me_ there, he has to put up with whoever I bring along."

"Good girl. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Maze doesn't seem to."

"She'll get over it. Give her time."

Sighing, Lilith's gaze drifted out the window and towards the horizon. Time was the one thing she had plenty of. The question was, now that she had Lucifer back in her life...what was she going to do with it? Hopefully, upcoming events would give her some answers.

 ** _AN: I'm happy to gave gotten such positive feedback on this. Next chapter, Lilith will meet another key figure in her brother's life, & a bit of progress is made in mending the family bond._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Just a little something I wanted to share. I modeled Lucifer & Lilith's relationship after people in my own family, specifically my mom & uncle. He was older than her, & he spent many years addicted to drugs. He was clean for 3yrs, but the damage to his body was already too severe, & he died of cirrhosis of the liver. She & I have both wondered what their relationship would've been like, if he were still alive & they'd reached a full reconciliation. I wanted the twins' journey to reflect a similar "What if?". I've spoken about this w/ Mom, & she says that she's okay w/ it. Anyway, on w/ the chapter.**_

"This one has amazing ocean views."

Looking out a window, Lilith replied, "Clearly."

She was being shown an apartment in an exclusive L.A. area. She'd tried to get a look at this place a few days earlier, but backed out when she learned it was out of her budget. She didn't need to ask what'd changed, having seen the faint image of a Lux stamp just under the edge of the slightly-older-woman's sleeve. What happened next made her wonder if he'd obtained long-reaching psychic abilities. Her cellphone's text alarm went off. She rolled her eyes, at seeing the winking smiley-face with angel wings on the screen.

Then, four words popped up: "Good day so far?"

She texted, "Peachy. What do you want, Sam?"

He responded, "I just want to know how you are."

Glancing up, she motioned to the agent that she had to take a call. The woman smiled and told her it was no problem. Lilith made her way to one of the bathrooms, shutting the door behind her.

Once in there, she texted, " _How_ I am, or _where_ I am?"

"Oh, I already know where you are. Maze told me about your plans for the day. Go to the window."

That was random. The way she tilted her head in confusion likely would've made her twin laugh, if he'd been standing there.

She asked, "The window?"

"Did I make a typo? Just do it."

Shrugging, she left the bathroom and walked over to the floor-to-ceiling glass that made up an entire side of the living/dining room. Luckily, the agent was too busy on her own phone to notice her client. Lilith looked in a million different directions, but she didn't see anything significant. Her text alarm went off again.

The message was short and simple: "Down."

Her eyes flicked at the street. Sure enough, on the sidewalk waving up at her, was Lucifer. Despite the tenseness between them, the corner of her mouth twitched in a slight smile, and she waved back. She then returned her attention to her cellphone.

She texted, "What brings you to this part of the neighborhood?"

He replied, "You have to ask?"

"Cashing in a favor?"

She knew it was probably a bad idea to push him right now, but she had too much angst inside to resist. Her text alarm went off again several more times during her discussion with the agent, but she ignored it. When the visit was over, she made her way down to the parking garage. She pressed the button to unlock her car, making a "tsk" noise when a soft chuckle was mixed in with the corresponding beep. Looking to her right, she saw that he was standing barely four feet away.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she asked, "Where's _your_ car?"

"I took a cab. I wanted us to drive over together."

"Drive where?"

"To meet the lovely Linda Martin. I told you my appointment was today."

"I still don't get why this is so important to you."

"It just is. I can't explain why."

"Funny. You usually have an explanation for everything."

"Not everything, Lils."

There was an odd flash of emotion in his eyes. Vulnerability, perhaps?

Twitching her head at he car, she told him, "Get in."

The corner of his mouth twitched, and he walked around to the passanger side. As they pulled out of the garage, he reached over and turned on the radio. Bowie's familiar voice poured from the speakers, talking about him and his lady becoming king and queen. Her giggle interrupted the song.

She said, "A bit of an obsession there."

"Kindred spirits, actually. He was a rebel. So am I."

"Well, I'm sure he would've been very happy to know the devil was among his groupies."

"Of course. Who wouldn't be?"

A huff was followed by, "Okay. Now, what's the address of Dr. Martin's office? I need to program it into my GPS."

He told her the numbers. After roughly a minute of silence, she asked to change the radio station. She took his lack of response for a 'yes'. Two seconds later, classic rock was changed into more contemporary music. The song that came out hit close to home for many reasons: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. He forced a cough to draw Lilith's attention away.

"You alright?"

"Fine. I see you're enjoying your new toy."

"Yes, I am."

"Good", and he paused before asking, "So, are we okay now?"

Suddenly, there was an unexpected surge of anger in her voice: "That's it!"

She pulled over into a McDonald's parking lot, slamming hard on the brakes. She didn't care that he'd been jostled around. She then turned to face him directly, jabbing her index finger in his face.

"We are most certainly _not_ okay, and let me tell you why. You're not trying to _earn_ my forgiveness, Sam. You're trying to _buy_ it. You think a fancy car and a credit card are going to make up for everything you put me through?"

"Then, tell me what to do", he shouted, his irises briefly glowing red.

The reflected image said hers had also changed color. Looking away, she let slow, deep inhales and exhales calm her racing heartbeat. The burn behind her own eyes faded, a sign that her irises had returned to their normal color. She heard him slump back against the seat and buckle himself in.

Sighing, Lucifer said, "I'm going to be late."

As they pulled back onto the street, she replied, "Not necessarily. You just have to work for it."

The double-significance in those words didn't go unnoticed. He flicked his eyes sideways at her, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a tiny smile. She didn't notice, being too focused on the surrounding traffic. They remained in silence as they entered the office building, riding the elevator to the fifth floor. The waiting room was pretty much cookie-cutter, at least from Lilith's point of view. There was a labyrinth-like hallway nearby, leading to the other offices. She paced around, listing with one ear as her brother spoke to the receptionist. She rolled her eyes at the woman's flirty giggle, which was followed by his own throaty, purring laugh. Whatever he was saying probably warranted a large amount of antacids. She took a spot on the black leather sofa, choosing a random magzine from the pile on the glass table in front of her. She whistled to get her brothers attention and gestured for him to come sit beside her.

He did so, saying, "I'm not a dog, you know."

"No?"

She subtley pointed at the receptionist to make her point. He briefly flicked his eyes in the woman's direction, a naughty grin flickering in the corners of his mouth. Lilith made a "tsk" noise, mumbling that he was hopeless.

"Gloriously so. Now, go on", he said, gesturing at the magazine she held, "Show me what you found."

"Bossy."

Despite her flash of snark, she did show him the pictures she'd been looking at. They were of the British royal family: Prince William and Princess Catherine, playing with Prince George and Princess Charlotte. A soft, wistful sigh escaped her.

"Aren't they the most adorable little creatures you've ever seen?"

"Not the adjective I'd choose."

"Oh, come on. Even you can't deny the cuteness factor here."

For some reason, the question made him feel mildly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, cracking his knuckles.

He said, "It's a pity they don't allow cigarettes in here."

"Since when has _that_ stopped you? Trixie told me about the day you two met."

"And such incidents are precisely why I don't use the word 'adorable', in regards to children."

"Mm", and she took a deep breath, before continuing, "Do you ever think of how it could've been?"

"What?"

"If we'd been born human...do you ever think about how our lives could've played out?"

In that moment, he flashed back to the seconds after Father Frank's death. It wasn't the feeling of power as the shooter struggled in his iron grip he recalled. It was something else-he'd _cried._ He'd actually shed full-on, boo-hoo tears. He'd never forget the stabbing pain in his chest, nor the tightness in his throat with each breath he took. It was equal parts scary and fascinating. He couldn't let Lilith's keen eyes see that introspection on his face, though.

He tried to diffuse the situation with a question of his own: "Why the sudden interest in the concept?"

"I don't know. I guess babysitting Trixie brought the idea up again for me. I can't understand why you don't like her. She clearly sees something you don't, hence the attachment."

"Attachment. A parasite, indeed."

Lilith huffed and shook her head, which her brother noticed.

He asked, "What is it _now_?"

Giving a tiny sigh, she turned to him and replied, "You're able to have what I can't...and you're too ignorant to understand the gift it is."

He didn't get the chance to question her further, due to the opening of a certain nearby door. A blond woman in a white blouse, navy-blue jacket, and matching skirt stepped out into the waiting room. The first thing she saw was that Lucifer wasn't alone. At first, she thought he was speaking with another client, until his companion's head moved out from behind a lamp. When their eyes met, an odd chill ran down her spine. She instantly got the sense this woman could either be someone's greatest friend, or their greatest enemy. Mentally shaking off that notion, she found her usual smile and took a couple of steps towards them. He placed his hand against the small of his twin's back and gently nudged her forward.

He then gestured between them and said, "Lils, this is Dr. Martin, my disbelieving voice of reason. Linda, this is my sister, Lilith."

The women smiled at each other and shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Lucifer's told me so much about you over the phone."

"Uh-oh", Lilith replied with a giggle.

"How long will you be in town?"

"I'm looking for a vacation apartment. I've been given leave from work, until I find one."

"And what do you do?"

Lucifer felt slightly uncomfortable with that question, mostly because he hadn't been the one to ask it. He couldn't believe they was really that out-of-touch.

He listened as Lilith answered the question: "I'm a guidance counselor, actually. I suppose we have that in common."

A giggle was followed by, "Yes, I suppose we do. What made you decide to work with children?"

"Um...you could say it's the role I was fated for."

Fated roles, indeed. Her brother stifled a laugh, not flinching when she lightly elbowed him in the side.

"I feel the same about my job, too. I wish we could talk more, but I have…"

She gesturned at Lucifer to make her point. Lilith waved her off, saying that she understood. She smiled, wiggling her fingers in a funny wave as the pair disappeared into the therapists office. The door shut, and doctor and patient took their seats.

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer asked, "She's a gem, don't you think?"

"Yes, she is. How is her return effecting the re-discovery of your feelings?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, she's a link to the past you claim to despise. Seeing her again must be a little bittersweet."

"Mm. Bittersweet doesn't even begin to cover it."

Linda was surprised. Usually, they'd be near the end of the hour, before she got such an acknowledgement out of him. If she got one at all, that is.

He went on to say, "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm happy to see her. It's just...complicated."

"You do realize happiness is an emotion, right?"

She was unfazed when he briefly narrowed his eyes at her.

She then said, "You told me about the fight. It happened a long time ago. But you're failing to grasp, why it clearly still affects your sister."

"I'm doing everything I can to make things better."

"Are you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Betrayals are always worse, when they come from someone close."

"Betrayal", he gave a half-hearted chuckle, leaning against the back of the sofa and crossing his arms, "-kind of a strong word, don't you think?"

Linda recognized his body language for what it was-he was getting defensive. She knew this line of conversation was going to hurt him, but she also knew it was probably the only way to get through.

She continued, "No, it isn't. You're not seeing Lilith's point-of-view on this. She's hurt, as any sister would be."

"I _know_ she's hurt. Haven't you been listening? I'm giving her everything she needs. I can't help it, if she's not responding to them. That's on her, not me."

"It's true, that you can't control her responses to things. That part _is_ on her."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

Linda cringed, picturing the walls of her office looking like swiss cheese in the next couple of minutes. Thank goodness, she was paid-up on her rental insurance.

She cleared her throat and said, "What I'm trying to say is...Lilith was fine with everyone else rejecting her, until _you_ did."

His mouth snapped closed, and he seemed to no longer be able to look her in the eye. Progress.

The idea gave her the courage to keep going: "Many family issues run in cycles. Addiction. Abuse. The list goes on. Lilith was hurt, because she was _cast out_ of her sanctuary, _shunned_ by the person who should've been her best strongest ally. Sound familiar? You two have more in common than you realize."

Lucifer nervously shifted position in his seat, rubbing his nose and scratching his stubble-covered cheek. He didn't make any sort of protest, but Linda knew his tolerance level had reached its peak.

"I _realize_ that we're done for today."

"No. Wait!"

She immediately stood up, moving towards him as he headed for the door. She placed her hand on his arm to stop him, shocked when he actually did. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

Linda took this as her opening to continue: "Actions do speak louder than words, but the words are still necessary. They'll come when the timing feels right."

"And we're back to feeling."

Their eyes met. He didn't make a move to sit back down, but he didn't open the door, either.

Linda took a few steps back and said, "Lilith doesn't want bribes. She wants her brother. Maybe, you'll be better able to understand your own sense of rejection, if you coach your twin out of hers."

With that, he finally opened the door. His eyes met his sister's, as she looked up from the magazine she'd been reading. He flashed a tiny smile at her.

Standing up, she said, "That was fast. What is this-'Wham. Bam. Thank you, doctor'?"

"Cheeky."

Another response, this time giggle-laced, came from within the office: "I heard that!"

Lilith made a giggle of her own, which was followed by, "I like her."

"You would."

When they reached the elevator, Lucifer suddenly put his arm around Lilith's shoulder. He pulled her close, giving a quick kiss to the top of her head. Her eyes briefly widened, and she glanced sideways at him.

"What was _that_ for?"

He didn't answer, keeping a contemplative look on his face as they walked down to the parking lot. His sister didn't know what to think. It was the first true sign of affection he'd shown, since her arrival. In their earliest days, such gestures were much more common. What exactly had happened in Linda's office? This time, Lucifer got into the driver's seat. As they went along, her curiousity eventually won out.

Casually, she asked him, "So, how did it go?"

He sighed and told her, "Well, you two are peas in a bloody pod. I'll say that much."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"I'm starting to wonder."

The drive continued in relative silence, with occasional commentary on the songs on the radio breaking that up. Then, as Lilith really started looking around, she realized something was off.

"This is the way to Lux."

"How observant of you."

"Why are you taking me _there_?"

"My flat is above the club, and you haven't seen it yet. Seemed a bit remiss of me."

His apartment was like a mini-Lux, complete with a piano and bar. The floor-to-ceiling windows provided a great view of the city. The room was decorated in dark grey, dark brown, black, and silver. Completely modern, but not in a cold, sterile way. A breathless "Wow" passed her lips.

Reaching for the television remote, Lucifer chuckled and said, "Not the first time I've left a lady speechless."

Glancing sideways, she made a funny face at him. When he pressed a button, a white-haired, tan-skinned British man appeared on the screen. He was leaning out from a boat over a large stingray.

"I didn't know you watched Animal Planet, Sam."

"Why not? I _love_ this chap. He's not afraid to curse on-camera."

"Neither are the Kardashians."

Taking a cigarette from a box in his pocket, he said, "Even _I_ can't keep up with those people. Would you mind, if I stepped out for a smoke?"

She shrugged and replied, "It's your place."

He put the cigarette in his mouth, taking the lighter from his pocket and heading out onto the balcony. There was an oddly warm sensation in his chest, something he sensed had nothing to do with the earthy tobacco vapors now in his lungs. If someone had told him a month ago that his twin sister would be in his apartment, and of her own volition no less, he'd have laughed loudly in that person's face. He didn't think she'd ever want to see him again. If he'd been in her place, he...right. He _had_ been in her place once. Damn Linda and her wise-owlness! The fingers of his right hand curled into the balcony railing. He barely registered the sound of his fingernails, scraping the metal. A recent trauma flashed through his mind: when he saved Chloe, after she'd been shot.

Maze's words from later that night echoed in his memory: "Stop caring. You're the devil."

He still felt tense as that first cigarette burned down, so he lit a second one. When he finally went back inside, he found something unexpected. His twin was sprawled out on the sofa, completely asleep. A heavy sigh escaped him. He didn't know what to do. So, he settled for the simplest, least complicated gesture. He grabbed a blanket from the back of his Lay-Z-Boy, and he covered her with it. She squirmed a little, but she didn't wake up. He scribbled a brief note on a piece of stationary, saying he'd be downstairs if she needed him, and he headed back into the club. He needed more than just a drink right now. He also needed space to clear his head. Ooh...there was one of the Britneys. He smiled when their eyes met across the room. His sister would be fine.

 _ **AN: How was that? I hope I did okay w/ Lilith & Linda's interaction. Also, I wanted to show the twins' conflict in the music on the car radio: love versus conflict. Next chapter will be the Halloween party, where Lilith will finally meet Dan.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: It's party time!**_

"For Silver's sake, are you ready yet?!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Hold your damn horses!"

It was Halloween, the night when the veil between reality and speculation was supposed to be thinnest. She used that term, because everyone had their own opinions on what awaited them after death. While she waited to find out what her brother's costume would be, she examined her own in a mirror. She'd chosen to dress as the Greek goddess Amphitrite, a nod to her love of the ocean. The costume consisted of a floor-length, sleeveless, cobalt-blue gown. A piece of black leather, embossed with dark grey swirly designs, covered her waist from her hips to just under her breasts. It was detachable, tying in the back like a corset. Her hair was pinned back, but still left down and wavy. A mosaic-like necklace made of gold, tiny white pearls, and chips of teal-colored enamel was draped around her neck, matching earrings also in place. Double-bands of pearls were on each wrist. Lilith rolled her eyes, wondering what he could possibly still be up to in his bathroom. A grossed-out shudder ran through her. Maybe, some things were better left unknown.

"Don't get sick on me now, Lils."

She turned around at hearing his voice. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom, his hands behind his back like a stererotypical English gentleman. His costume fit that mold, too, and she was quick to remark upon it:

"You look like an Oscar Wilde escapee."

"Thank you."

When he held out his arm, she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. She could hear the music playing downstairs. As they descended the spiral staircase, the party was in full-swing. Several guests eyed the woman on the clubowner's arm. She looked like a supermodel. Another conquest? The idea provoked an envious sigh from many as he led her across the room. Maze was already at the bar, doing tricks with the alcohol bottles. She looked great in her harem-girl costume. Lilith saw a few tiny strips of paper, poking out from the neckline: phone numbers. She giggled, knowing her friend would likely sweep through the owners of those numbers, before the week was out. She whistled to get her attention.

"Shining. Shimmering. Splended, Mazikeen. I'm impressed."

"Not so bad yourself."

"What? This old thing?"

A giggle was followed by the sliding-over of a shotglass. It had layers of yellow-and-black gellatin, which were undoubtedly spiked.

Maze said, "I call it a bee-sting. Gives a great buzz."

"Mm."

The look on Lilith's face as she threw back the shot confirmed her friend's claims about its potency.

" _Whoa_. That'll put ink in your pen."

She took a deep breath, turning to her brother and continuing, "You've _got_ to try this, Sam. It's like...wow."

"Alright. Alright."

The twins each downed a second bee-sting. Meanwhile, Lucifer's favorite singer crooned above their heads:

" _ **Something's in the way.**_

 _ **There's slaughter in the air.**_

 _ **Protest on the wind**_

 _ **Someone else inside me**_

 _ **Someone could get skinned, how?**_

 _ **My-my**_

 _ **Someone, fetch a priest.**_

 _ **You can't say no to the beauty and the beast.**_

 _ **Darling."**_

Though he'd been smiling through most of that verse, his facial muscles went a bit slack when the song mentioned a priest.

Lilith noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. I know that look."

"Maybe you should join the police, too, Lils. You'd be a great interrogator."

"Really? Do you clam up like this with Chloe and Linda, too?"

He didn't answer, instead taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Lilith rolled her eyes. Getting him to fully open up to her was going to take longer than she thought. Clearly, a change of topic was in order.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Speaking of Chloe, where is she? Running a little late, no?"

"She's dropping off the spawn at a friend's party. I'm assuming she'll pick up Detective Douche afterwards."

"I don't understand why you call him that."

"Don't worry. You will. Now then...how about a dance?"

"With you"

"Who else?"

Standing up and stepping away from the bar, he raised an eyebrow and held out his right hand palm-up. There was a brief flash of trepidation in Lilith's eyes, before she smiled and placed her hand in his. He led her to the floor. As they danced, more lyrics played:

" _ **Nothing will corrupt us.**_

 _ **Nothing will compete.**_

 _ **Thank God, Heaven left us.**_

 _ **Standing on our feet**_

 _ **My-my**_

 _ **Beauty and the beast**_

 _ **My-my**_

 _ **Just beauty and the beast**_

 _ **You can't say no-"**_

A shout interrupted them: "Lucifer! Lilith!"

They turned around, both smiling when they spotted Chloe. Lilith immediatly went over to her, giggling as they hugged.

She said, "I was wondering when you'd show up, Supergirl! You look good."

"Indeed. Makes me wonder what else you can do in a single bound."

The smile remained on Chloe's face, despite the glare she shot her partner over his innuendo.

He then asked her, "So, where's your lovely ex? Wasn't he supposed to arrive with you?"

"Dan disappeared into the crowd, right as we walked in."

Directing her to the bar, Lilith said, "I'm sure we'll see him at some point. Now, you simply _have_ to try one of these bee-sting shots Maze invented."

"You sure they're not poisoned?"

An eye-roll was followed by, " _Please_. However much she dislikes you, she still knows better. She wouldn't risk Sam's temper."

Chloe understood. Just like the Incredible Hulk, nobody liked Lucifer when he was angry. She settled into a seat, and another bartender answered her request for an amaretto sour. She felt a bit silly in her costume's short red skirt, but her secret inner cavewoman liked the way some of male patrons were eyeing her legs. She hadn't felt like this, since before she started dating her now-ex-husband. Maybe, there was something to her partner's "live a little" way of thinking. But just a tiny something. There was no way she'd ever give in to the full measure. She was so wrapped up in her own musings, that she didn't notice how her partner was dangerously close to invading her personal space...again.

"What is it _now_ , Lucifer?"

"Testy. I believe this was meant to be a 'Halloween _party_ ', not a 'Halloween sit-in-the-corner-and-brood'."

She attempted to hide a giggle, but the soft chuff beside her said she hadn't done a very good job of it.

She asked, "And your point?"

"My point, detective, is that I'd like you...to join me on the floor."

With that, he stepped away from the bar and held out his hand palm-up. He wanted to dance with her? Against her better judgement, she accepted his offer, mentally praying there'd be no bump-and-grind involved. She glanced over her shoulder. Lilith smiled as she watched them, mouthing the words "Have fun". Chloe narrowed her eyes, but continued walking to the center of the room. She then noticed the song on the loudspeakers changed:

" _ **Let me come closer. I'm not your shadow.**_

 _ **With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts**_

 _ **It's hard for us to say what we should not.**_

 _ **If just for tonight, darling, let's get lost.**_

 _ **If just for tonight, darling, let's get lost."**_

This was kind of nice. It made her feel a bit breathless. But was it just the music causing this, or was it the way Lucifer's hand flexed against her lower back? It was like he was forcing himself not to try for more. She was thankful for the room's dim lighting, so he couldn't see the blush on her face. She was suddenly back at her junior prom, unsure of everything but her own name. For his part, her companion looked equally flustered. The song seemed to be reading their minds. They were both getting lost.

" _ **Touch me. I'm cold, unable to control.**_

 _ **Touch me. I'm golden, and as wild as the wind-"**_

If those two lines didn't fit them like a glove, nothing did. They were storm-tossed individuals, both secretly searching for a new anchor point. Lucifer had twirled Chloe around on the word "wind", but she didn't come back to him. Why? Another man, who'd obviously consumed more alcohol than they had, grabbed her wrist and all but dragged her away. She glanced over this man's shoulders, smiling and shrugging over the oddness of the circumstances. He forced a return smile as he watched her disappear into the crowd, not wanting her to see his discomfort and...was that sadness? No. It couldn't be. He just liked the way her warm, athletic curves pressed into his body. That's all. He made hs way back over to the bar, where Lilith and Maze were in a deep conversation. They were talking about how he'd finally disposed of his glorious wings.

"He really burned them?"

"Mm-hm. And I cleaned up the mess. I found more than just feathers in the sand, though."

"What do you mean?"

"It means she found blood... _my_ blood", he interrupted.

Her eyes linked with his, her jaw falling slightly open.

"Why?"

His answer was short and direct: "I got in a fight."

"With who?"

"You really have to ask?"

She quirked up an eyebrow and said, "Given what I've learned about your life nowadays, yeah."

He sighed and told her, "Amenadiel. Our darling eldest brother didn't take too kindly to his plan, being foiled."

Lilith felt her heart pinch. She hadn't tried to contact any of her other siblings since her banishment. It wasn't because she didn't want to. She just didn't know if their telepathic prayer system would work, now that she'd been made mostly human. Swallowing hard, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Then, she asked, "And what _was_ this plan, exactly?"

"He hired a black market dealer in religious artifacts to steal my wings."

"I'm surprised you kept them for so long."

"You and me both. I think he was surprised, too, and he used it to his advantage. He thought that, if I missed the wings after they'd been taken, I'd also miss the duties they represented. And for a moment, I did."

"I'm not surprised. It's okay to remember the good times, too. What changed?"

His eyes briefly flicked over at his bodyguard. Maze took the hint, pouring him a glass of scotch.

After taking a sip, he continued, "I realized what he was trying to do, and I cursed myself for being so stupid. I like the life I've built here, and I don't want to give it up. I suppose I wanted more out of the grand scheme, than to be just another soldier."

She asked if the two had spoken since that night.

He replied, "Mercifully, no. I don't want him, raining on tonight's parade."

"Yeah. Ami never was the party type."

A laugh was followed by, "He should know you call him that."

"No, he shouldn't."

"Scared, sis?"

"Are you?"

"Of Sir Stick-Up-His-Bum? _Never_."

"Right. That's why you keep looking over your shoulder."

"No. That...that's not the reason, actually."

Her confusion over that pause was clear in her voice: "And what is?"

When he didn't answer right away, she allowed her eyes to follow in the direction he was looking. There was Chloe, dancing in the middle of a cluster of four people: two girls and two guys. It was nice to see her, finally letting loose like this. She deserved it. From the edge of her earshot, Lilith heard her brother sigh. She didn't get the chance to ask him what was wrong, though. A woman dressed as Poison Ivy approached them, sporting a "Come hither" smile. Lucifer answered that with a seductive one of his own. After letting out a throaty chuckle, he tapped his sister's shoulder twice and said he'd be right back. She rolled her eyes, choking back a giggle as he disappeared into the crowd. He'd be back. Yeah, right. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Maze was also occupied, engaged in mutal flirtation with Indiana Jones.

Taking a deep breath and looking at the crowd, she mumbled, "I might as well."

She slowly weaved her own way around the room, letting her worries drift away as she flashed smiles at random people. In a tucked-away corner, a pair of ice-blue eyes scanned back and forth. Why on Earth had he agreed to this? Initially, Dan had been fine with the idea of attending a party with Chloe. Then, he found out it was going to be held at Lux. He couldn't explain it, since the man seemed to get along well with everyone else, but something about Lucifer rubbed him the wrong way. He knew an endless stream of insults would come his way, once the clubowner finally saw his costume. He could hear it now in the back of his mind:

"Ah. Look. The Douche of Rock-and-Roll."

He rolled his eyes as a scantilly-clad woman walked past, carrying a tray of pink-colored shots. There was only a brief flicker of eye-contact between him and the barmaid, as he took one of the glasses off the tray. The corner of her mouth flicked up, and his did the same. She then continued on her way, towards a writhing group of college students. The rim of the shot glass had just barely touched his lips, when he saw something that made his heart stop. Or rather, someone. The blue gown she wore clung to her athletic curves, its black bodice pushing up her chest. A few loose strands of black hair fell over her warm brown eyes. A nearby dancer made a joke, and the smile she made over it sent a frightening, but delightful shudder down his body. Her hips swayed instinctively to the music that played overhead:

" _ **She is like a cat in the darkness.**_

 _ **And then, she is the darkness.**_

 _ **She rules her life like a fine skylark.**_

 _ **And when the sky is starless**_

 _ **All your life, you've never seen woman taken by the wind.**_

 _ **Would you stay, if she promised you Heaven?**_

 _ **Will you ever win?"**_

If this girl was a cat, he was definitely a mouse...a mouse with absolutely no sense of self-preservation. One little dance wouldn't hurt. He threw back the shot and placed the glass on a nearby table, before standing up and slowly making his way over.

"Looking kind of lonely there, miss."

She raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitching up.

"What led you to that assumption?"

Dan should've been annoyed that the universe had placed another Brit in his life, but he wasn't. Her voice was smoky, yet sweet, like a mild steak marinade. He wanted to smack himself over the stupidity of that comparison. He knew it would result in her, thinking he was a complete loser and walking away. What was happening to him? He hadn't felt this nervous around a girl in years. Luckily, she didn't seem to mind his awkwardness. In fact, she seemed to find it adorable, judging by the giggle she made.

She gestured at the surrounding crowd and asked, "Shall we dance, Mr. Presley?"

Putting on his best Southern accent, he smiled and replied, "We shall, little lady."

She giggled again, sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow. The song continued to play:

" _ **She rings like a bell through the night.**_

 _ **And wouldn't you love to love her?**_

 _ **She rules her life like a bird in flight.**_

 _ **And who will be her lover?"**_

Most of the other men in the immediate area seemed to be asking themselves the same question. Dan saw more than one rake their eyes up and down her body, not caring that she was currently taken. That was the chivalrous streak in him. He wondered where that'd gone to. He also had a feeling that she could take care of herself, that strength evident in her graceful stride.

" _ **All your life, you've never seen woman taken by the wind.**_

 _ **Would you stay, if she promised you Heaven?"**_

He'd seen many beautiful women in his life, including Chloe. But for some reason, this one gave him an odd sense of security. He sensed that she'd be comfortable in almost any environment, from a biker bar to a black-tie gala. He wanted to learn more about her. He noticed how much she appeared to enjoy the song, so he used this as an opening.

Twitching his head upwards, he asked, "You like Fleetwood Mac?"

"Who doesn't? Stevie Nicks is awesome."

"Yeah. So, you're from..."

Her answer was a well-used one: "Wales, but I've been living in Oregon for the last six years."

"What brought you to the States?"

"I was here for university many years ago. I suppose my fascination with this country never left."

Dan was certain his own fascination wouldn't leave, either. For her part, Lilith was equally intrigued. The irises of this man's eyes were such a light shade of blue, that they were nearly non-existent. She could tell the color of his hair was the result of spray-on dye, because of the thin ash-brown line near his roots. His cheekbones and jaw seemed sharp enough to cut glass. Her heart leapt into her throat, a sensation she hadn't felt in many decades. At least, not because of a guy. She felt safe with him. The glint in his eyes spoke of a good sense of humor. She also sensed he was deeply troubled, like there was much more to him than the surface. As Stevie sang about Rhiannon, Lilith realized that there was another name which had not been shared: hers.

Smiling shyly, she told him, "Pardon my rudeness. I'm-"

A familiar voice suddenly interrupted her introduction: "Give me a shout, Lils!"

Glancing over her shoulder, she called back, "Be right there, Sam!"

Sam? That sounded more like Lucifer. He didn't have time to question her, though, because she quickly disappeared back into the crowd. He followed her silently. After a couple of seconds, he heard a question from the last person he expected: Chloe.

She asked, "So, what have _you_ been up to?"

His dance partner replied, "Just being a good hostess."

Suddenly, his mind conjured the image of her, sitting on a beach at sunset. Her hair and body were wet from a recent swim, and a campfire bathed her in a golden glow. She had a glass of champagne in one hand. The image turned and smiled at him, beckoning him over with one finger and mouthing the word "Welcome". His body tightened, and he squeezed his eyes shut to force that feeling back under control. When the last pair of dancers parted before him, he took in a mildly-surprising sight. His ex-wife sat at the bar, a relaxed smile on her face and a nearly-empty glass in her hand. Lucifer stood close by, as always, talking excitedly to the black-haired woman. As he moved closer, his eyes met those of the clubowner.

Lucifer's voice came out shockingly cheery: "Dan! Happy Halloween, mate! I wondered when I'd see you! How are things?"

"Since when have you called me 'mate'?"

"Since I'm trying to play nice for my sister's sake."

"You have a sister?"

Making an "Mm-hm" noise, he gestured to his right with his index finger. When Dan looked in that direction, his heart skipped again. This time, it wasn't in a good way. His eyes briefly widened, and he swallowed hard. A certain expletive crossed his mind. All that time, he'd been dancing and laughing and even flirting with Lucifer's sister! A knot formed in his stomach. Thank goodness, nobody in their little group had noticed the pair together. She seemed just as nervous and mildly-sick as he did. At least, he wasn't alone.

Forcing a smile, he extended his hand and said simply, "Dan Espinoza."

No! Why did she have to feel this kind of connection with Chloe's ex, of all people?! Was there some grand conspiracy to drive her crazy? She knew she couldn't betray these emotions in front of her twin, given how much she knew he disliked this man. She matched his smile with one of her own, taking his hand and gently shaking it.

She said, "Lilith. Nice to meet you."

Even her name sounded sophisticated. He felt tiny beads of sweat, forming on the back of his neck. It was all he could do, not to shiver at her warm touch. What was it with this girl? She was beautiful. She was amazing...and he was so dead.

 _ **AN: (giggle) I enjoyed having Lilith and Dan meet like this. Don't worry, readers. It won't be the last time they see each other. I want to hold off on her, seeing Amenadiel for a little bit longer, but I'm open to all other suggestions.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: In this chapter, we get a glimpse of Lilith's everyday life. This particular day includes a surprise.**_

Lilith stood in her kitchen, brewing some invigorating orange pekoe tea as she mulled over the last few weeks of her life. She'd left L.A. shortly after lunch the previous day, after closing on her new apartment. She couldn't wait to start picking out furniture for it. Maybe, she should've been an interior designer, instead of a guidance counselor. She giggled as she put her mug aside for the tea to steep, before turning around and dipping slices of bread into an egg-and-milk mixture. She breathed in deep the smell of cinnamon as her French toast cooked, sighing over how delicious it was. She multi-tasked once breakfast was done, moving her laptop and log book into her bag with one hand, while brushing her teeth with the other. It was a delicate dance, but she didn't mind. These moments helped her forget that she wasn't totally human. She was clipping a bracelet on, the last touch of that day's wardrobe, when her cell went off.

"Morning, Rapunzel", said a familiar voice.

Erica Whitfield was one of Lilith's closest friends. She worked at the school, too, as a third-grade teacher. The woman was her polar opposite in terms of looks, with flame-red hair and dark emerald eyes. Her face was also covered with freckles. She liked the outdoors, just as Lilith did, but she stayed away from the more dangerous aspects. The nickname "Rapunzel" came from the difference in their hair lengths. The color was the reason for the nickname Lilith gave in return:

"Morning, Ariel. What's up?"

"Nothing new. Just grabbing a muffin on my way out the door."

An eye-roll was followed by, "Tell me that's not all you're eating."

"Of course not. I'll be getting another cup of coffee and an orange in the teacher's lounge."

She giggled at the groan her friend made.

"Just kidding. I made a Denver omelet, but I was still a little hungry after."

"Much better. You know, my brother's actually pretty good at cooking omelets."

"Mm. I bet he's good at _other_ things, too."

Lilith cringed. She knew she'd made a mistake, sending a picture of Lucifer from the Halloween party. It was that same picture she was thinking about a couple of hours later, while sitting at her desk. She sighed, returning her attention to her log book. They had two new students coming in, and she had appointments scheduled with both. She did this for each child, who entered the school mid-year. She felt it would help them transition better. Once the task was finished, she pushed out two white tables and began laying out the plastic snack bowls. There was a movie planned for the first-graders that day. The kids' adoration of her never failed to raise her spirits, even on her darkest days. When they arrived, one girl seemed to become her shadow, much like Trixie. That same girl started to doze off part-way through the movie, leaning on Lilith's shoulder.

She shook her gently and asked, "Are you alright, sweetheart? Did you have a good sleep last night?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I want to move, but I'm _tired_."

An imporant fact crossed her mind right then, and she nearly smacked herself in the forehead over it. This girl was diabetic, and she was still coming to terms with what that meant. She didn't yet know how to describe her symptoms to other people. Lilith carefully eased herself off the couch, saying she'd be right back. She grabbed two bite-sized Hershey bars from one of the snack bowls, before motioning over an aide and asking if he had any peanut-butter crackers.

"No, but I can get some from the cafeteria."

"Good. And hurry. Catherine's sugar is low."

"On it."

Popping a strip of spearmint gum into her mouth to calm her nerves, she turned around and tried to focus on the image on the television screen. The movie was "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", specifically the scene where Mr. Tumnus reveales to Lucy that he was kidnapping her. She'd once admitted to Erica to having a slight crush on James McAvoy, and her friend hadn't let her hear the end of it. Even now, it still earned some giggles. She sat back down next to Catherine, handing over the candy.

"This will help, sweetie. I promise."

"Okay."

It wasn't long, before the aide reappeared with the crackers and some orange juice. The girl was soon back to normal. Her mother was notified anyway, just for the safety. Thankfully, that was the only serious hiccup over the course of Lilith's day. She was saying good-bye to Erica in the office, when she accidentally knocked over her purse. Most of its contents spilled out over the floor. Rolling her eyes and crouching down, she grumbled profanities under her breath as she picked everything up. Suddenly, she realized that one item was missing.

Looking back over her shoulder, she said, "My car keys aren't here, Ric."

Erica replied, "Maybe, they got pushed out into the hallway."

The hope that idea gave was quickly dashed, as she ventured out into the hall. She mumbled a frustrated "Bloody hell" as her eyes scanned the area. A student must've run off with them, thinking it'd be a nice prank. A loud tapping sound drew her attention.

A muffled, familiar voice asked, "Looking for _these_?"

She shot her brother a glare as he held up her keys, twirling them in a teasing manner. The grin he sported wasn't helping matters.

Once outside, Lilith asked, "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"Well, hello to you, too. I didn't know it was a crime, to visit one's sister at her place of employment."

"You stole my car keys."

"It's not my fault, if you weren't careful."

She tried to grab the keys from him, but he pulled back. This happened a couple of times.

He smirked and told her, "I need them to drive, don't I?"

"You could've waited for me, or at least texted me."

"Where's the fun in that? You know how much I like to make an entrance. Now, come along."

He gestured at her car, not giving her a chance to verbally respond as he began walking towards it.

When they reached the car, Lilith leaned against the passenger side door and said, "You know, you can't boss me around, like you do Maze."

"You still followed me."

As they started the car, adjusted the radio and heat, and buckled their seatbelts, Lucifer kept glancing out at the increasing amount of children around them.

"What is it?"

He replied, "I don't know how you deal with all these little gremlins this every day."

"I love it. Losing my wings didn't change my purpose. This is where I'm happiest. It's where I belong."

Something in his eyes spoke of a need he'd likely never admit to. Lilith reached over and squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. The corner of his mouth twitched. This reaction that proved all too brief, when he pulled that hand away and put the keys in the ignition.

As they drove along, she asked, "How did you get here, without your own car?"

"I called in a favor. Hopped a private plane and called a cab from the second airport."

"Guess that means I'll be driving you back, when we're done."

The drive started becoming more and more scenic. It felt good for Lilith to relax and let the wind blow through her hair, not worrying about keeping her hands on the wheel. Her house was at the end of a private driveway, isolated from the rest of civilization. It was made of white sandstone, seeming to have sprung up directly from the beachy ground beneath. He breathed in deep the salty sea air, surprised that it felt better than his beloved cigarettes.

Hearing his sigh, she glanced over her shoulder and asked, "You okay, Sam?"

"I'm fine. Carry on."

"Again", she pointed at him, "-not my boss."

He smirked, which earned a giggle from her as she turned the key. He didn't have time to appreciate his new surroundings, because his attention was immediately drawn by several loud barks. He shouted a profanity, as he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Lils, get...get this beast off me!"

Lilith kept her laughter well-contained as she grabbed her dog's collar, pulling it away from her brother.

"It's no big deal, Sam."

Standing up, he replied, "That's not the type of licking I _usually_ enjoy."

She rolled her eyes at his innuendo, patting the head of the long-haired dalmatian beside her.

Taking a breath, she said, "This is Annie. She's just curious about you."

"Most women are."

"Most", and she crossed her arms, before continuing, "Who could _possibly_ resist _you_ , brother dearest?"

It was on the tip of Lucifer's tongue, to spill every bit of confusion he'd felt since first meeting Chloe, but something unnameable held him back. Clearing his throat, he silently walked past his twin, finally able to observe the inside of her home. It definitely wasn't what he'd expected. Everything was so open. The scent of hibiscus was thick around them. The walls weren't painted, matching the sandstone outside, and there were several pictures hung up. The floor was made of terracotta tiles. There were two chairs and a small end-table next to the front door. There was a reading nook under the stairs. It had a small cream-colored loveseat, a four-level tan wicker bookcase full to bursting with music records, a record player that looked like a jukebox, and a five-feet-tall waterfall that plugged into the wall. When Lilith turned it on, he fought the urge to sigh at how soothing it was. She giggled each time he pushed aside one of the many decorative palms or ferns. The stairs themselves, which were made of a dark-colored wood, appeared to be floating in mid-air. They led up to a loft, the contents of which were hidden by a foldable rattan screen. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, smirking naughtily.

She smirked back and said, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Pity."

She gave him a light shove, and he continued his exploration of her house. Ducking slightly under an archway, he walked into the living room. There were three dark wicker couches, gathered around a coffee table. The flatscreen sat about seven feet away. The in-wall fireplace was even further back, two beanbags sitting at its base. The kitchen was attached to the living room, with a high countertop and three stools separating them. The tile in there was slightly different: larger and cream-colored. Through another nearby archway, Lucifer could see two doors. One was labeled "laundry", while the other was "B2". Assuming the "b" stood for "bathroom", he asked where the other one was. She replied that it was upstairs.

Turning to his left, he noticed that a large curtain hung over a certain section of the wall, between one of the couches and the counter. Not bothering to ask for permission, he walked over and pulled the curtain back. A glass sliding door was revealed, which led out onto the patio. It had a table and four chairs, plus a pool in case one didn't feel like walking all the way down to the beach. The amazing view gave his flat a run for its money. He watched the rolling of each wave, as it crashed into the shore. It carried him back to another beach, another time not nearly as pleasant as this. He'd never forget how the sand, which the moonlight had turned a faint shade of blue, was stained as the blood from his severed wings dripped down. Only by focusing on the nearby lights of the L.A. skyline, could he force himself to block out the pain. His scars pinched at the memory. Feeling something cold and wet against his hand, he looked down and realized it was the dog. He cringed and yanked his hand back, turning around when he heard Lilith giggle.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

Even the slight narrowing of his eyes couldn't wipe her grin away.

She asked, "Where'd you go off to?"

He sighed and told her, "The night Maze and I first came here."

She was surprised. She didn't think he'd go the bluntness route so soon. A bit of awkward silence set in, which Lucifer was the first one to break.

He rubbed his arms and said, "It feels a tad chilly in here, don't you think?"

"I could make some cocoa, if you'd like."

He didn't respond verbally, simply nodding his head before walking into the living room. As she entered the kitchen, she heard behind her the creak of wicker that signaled he'd just sat down. What happened there? They'd gone from somewhat warm and fuzzy, to anxious and confusing in two seconds. Maybe, a warm drink would help fix things. The television turned on, right as she finished mixing the hot chocolate. When she placed their mugs on the coffee table, Lucifer was staring at a certain picture. It'd been taken at a recent birthday party.

Finally noticing her presence, he asked, "Who is that stunning creature?"

Lilith knew that look in his eyes all too well by now.

She told him, "Paws off. Erica's my best friend."

"Well, can't she be _my_ friend, too?"

She rolled her eyes, as she took her first sip of cocoa. Her brother seemed to like his, judging by the look on his face. Their eyes met.

She said, "It's amaretto-flavored. Seemed appropriate."

"You know me so well."

"Do I?"

He wondered what that meant, but he didn't feel like asking. He began flipping through channels, eventually landing on CNN. This section was supposed to be about political commentary. From Lucifer's point of view, though, it seemed closer to a more elaborate version of "I know you are, but what am I?" He kept rolling his eyes, chuckling softly with each sip of his cocoa.

"What's got you so tickled?"

"This", he gestured at the television, "And you say _I'm_ immature."

"You _are_."

He huffed, the corner of his mouth just barely twitching up. He watched Annie jump up onto the other couch, resting her head on Lilith's lap. Apparently, she didn't notice his eyes still on her, observing the relaxed way she petted her dog. So, this was the life she'd made for herself. Both siblings seemed to have everything they wanted. Why, then, did he feel this strange tugging sensation in his chest? He took another sip of cocoa to force it back, pretending there was actual amaretto in the drink. A few minutes later, Lilith changed the channel, and she came upon a re-run of what she claimed was one of her favorite sitcoms.

Lucifer commented on it by saying, "So few inhibitions back then. It was magical."

"If you truly believe that, why didn't you leave hell sooner?"

"I've been wondered that, myself, lately."

Giving a slight sigh, he broke their eye-contact and refocused on the television. Lilith slumped against the back of the couch. She didn't know what was more awkward: the silence, or the small talk. How did a few days apart make such a difference? Instead of watching the program, she observed her brother's reactions to it. A break in the silence came, when the father on the show interfered in the spat between his two children.

He asked, "Eric, what did I tell you, about calling your sister the devil?"

The teenager replied, "That it's...insulting to the devil?"

Hearing Lucifer's warm, soft chuckle made her smile.

She asked, "So, while we're on the subject...do you have a favorite portrayal of yourself by human pop culture?"

After a brief pause, he responded, "I rather enjoyed Al Pacino's version. He had _great_ fashion sense", and he glanced sideways at her, before continuing, "Why do you think I own a silk dressing gown?"

Though Lilith smiled at his comment, that flash of good spirits faded almost instantly. She knew her twin would never say the truth out loud, at least not yet. He missed her, and she felt a little bad for continuing to doubt him. Effort was effort. It shouldn't be one-sided. She reached over, lightly tapping his arm to get his attention.

"Sam?"

Once they remade full eye-contact, she continued, "I'm really glad you're here."

"Well, of course, you are. Who wouldn't be?"

His tone was joking, but the glimpse of warm sentimentality in his eyes was genuine. A soft giggle escaped her, as Lucifer returned his focus to the television. He didn't say anything more, but he didn't have to. He reached over and grabbed her hand, where it still rested against the side of the couch. He squeezed it briefly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The action only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Every journey had to start somewhere, no matter how small that first step was. Forget the expensive presents and the Halloween party. This was their real fresh start.

 _ **AN: Was this a good balance of emotions? I was thinking of doing a slight time-jump soon. Most of the time, we don't know how much time passes between each episode's setting, so I figured that was okay. Maybe another chapter or two, before going into "Pops". Any fresh ideas? Let me know. Thanks for being so patient with my updating.**_


End file.
